Our Finest Hour
by FangyCanine
Summary: My collar was green. Breathing deep, I shrugged into my coat and stood still. Turning my foxy ears to and fro, I listened for the tell-tale steps of worried parents checking up on their eldest kit. Nothing. Just the creaks and groans of our old building.
1. Chapter 1

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 1: As the World Passes us by

 _Soka_

 _2004_

 **Another Zootopian fanfiction! I couldn't help myself. This one is going to be more action packed and less of a character drama than whistleblowers. You'll see eventually. Thank you all for the support you've shown me. It's much appreciated. :) Anyhow, this one is still rated M, as it's going to be primarily a war story with disturbing themes. Let's cut to the chase now, shall we?**

My collar was green. Breathing deep, I shrugged into my coat and stood still. Turning my foxy ears to and fro, I listened for the tell-tale steps of worried parents checking up on their eldest kit. Nothing. Just the creaks and groans of our old building. I could faintly catch the slight snores of little Nikolai, bringing a tiny smile to my face. I'd die for my bro. He was so innocent, collarless with eyes still bright. Giving a huff, I meandered over to my foggy window and slid open the latch. Carefully lifting up the glass, I slipped through into the cold, rainy night. My paws hit the rusted fire escape with nary a sound. Quietly closing the window behind me, I pulled up my hood and began the long climb down.

It was times like these that I was grateful for being born a Russian fox. My pitch black fur easily bled into the dark, giving those police bastards a tough time locking me down. Thankfully, tonight I had yet to encounter a single cruiser or even the color blue. Navigating Happy Town's streets wasn't too hard at this time of night. Not many mammals were out and about, just shady folk like myself. Sniffing the air, I shivered as my breath came out in a cloud of mist. It was cold. The chill bit at my nose and exposed fingers. Fat raindrops battered my coat, soaking the thin fabric. Catching the scent, I sighed. Not long now…

Strutting into the alley, I tried my best to ignore the smell of rot and mold. Pretty soon, the alley turned sharply to the left, opening out into a small court. Broken trash bags and garbage littered the sides, but it was ours. Three figures, similar to my size and hooded, stood in the center. I felt my muzzle break into a relieved smile.

"You guys made it here okay?" I asked, startling my friends. Despite the rain, they lowered their hoods; revealing a young tiger, wolf and red fox.

"Fuck you Sok." Terry the tiger cursed, clutching at his chest. Nick chuckled, drawing a few cans of beer from his coat pockets. The red fox wore his signature smirk and half-lidded gaze, like the whole world was some joke to him.

"We could get arrested for this, y'know." Alex, our lupine friend didn't so much as warn but observe. His gold eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Eh." Nick shrugged.

"We could get arrested for being Preds. Let's get hammered!" Terry whooped, throwing his hands into the air. I rolled my eyes.

"I came here to find out what all the fuss was about. Gimme one of those cans Nicky." He nodded, tossing one my way. Deftly catching it, I popped the seal and took an exploratory sniff. "Cheers." I smiled before taking a swig. The alcohol burned my mouth, but I was prepared for that. However, I wasn't aware the stuff tasted like piss. Nearly gagging, I forced myself to keep it down. "Ugh." I groaned. "That's fucking gross."

"Just give it a moment." Nick advised. "The high is worth drinking piss-water."

The concept of time escaped me. When I came to, I found myself slumped over a dumpster, rotten trash staining my jacket all over the front.

"Shit." I murmured, feeling woozy. Dropping down onto wobbly legs, I staggered my way out of the alley. The rain had let up somewhat, but it was still dark as a grazer's heart. An uncomfortable buzz sounded in my ears, and my head felt like a python decided to curl up around my temples. Nausea boiled in the pit of my gut, exacerbated by my tongue which felt fluffier than my tail. "Gotta get home-Urk!" I doubled over, retching bitter bile. "Ugh…" I moaned, wiping my mouth as the scent of alcohol wafted up from my vomit. "Never doing that again." I muttered, stumbling back in the direction of home.

Fumbling with the window, I tried stepping back into my room quietly, but managed to trip and tumble inside. Breathing heavily on the carpeted floor, I resolved myself to stand. Stripping down to my boxers, which were thankfully free from filth, I snuck into bed and immediately went out cold.

Heavy footsteps creaked outside my door, startling me from a dreamless sleep. Groaning at my pounding headache, I sat up and listened intently. The steps were too far apart, too loud to belong to a fox. Unease prickled my gut, turning to full blow fear when my doorknob began to turn. My collar turned yellow when the door swung slowly open. Hulking. Black fur. Black horns. A water buffalo stood in the threshold, far too large for my family's apartment. He had to duck, lest he knock his head. This was all secondary. The absolute first thing I noticed about him, was the badge pinned to his chest and that feared blue uniform. When he saw me, a look of dread crossed his face. He noticed the color on my T.A.M.E collar.

"Easy now son." He tried to calm me by showing that his weapons were holstered. "You need to come with me. This apartment is a crime scene." Crime scene!? My collar turned red. I whimpered as electricity surged into my flesh, eliciting a burning stench. Closing my eyes, I waited for the pain to stop… when it did with a click. The familiar weight of my collar clattered to the floor, leaving me feeling lighter than I had in years. I blinked in surprise, staring at the police officer in a new light. He held a remote in his hands, concern etched on his wrinkled snout.

"Why?" I whispered, staring at the blinking collar on the floor. "Aren't you… aren't you scared?" The look in his eyes was broken.

"No." He said, slowly approaching. When he stood right before me, he kneeled down and smiled. "I'm not scared of you." He offered me his arms. "Come here." I was small enough for him to carry me like a child, so why not? Climbing into the water buffalo's arms, I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you." His breath hitched for a moment.

Cradling me, he took us back to the hallway. As we passed by my brother's door, I looked up at him.

"What about Nikolai?" His face twisted in anguish. That was all I needed to see. Fat tears gathered on the edge of my eyes. Burying my face in his chest, I broke out into thick sobs. Nikolai couldn't be dead! He couldn't be…

The police officer continued on into a bustle of activity. Our kitchen was trashed, remodeled into a sort of operations center for the police. Documents and laptops littered the countertops, more Prey loitering around sipping from Styrofoam coffee cups. The nice police officer glared at his fellow officers as we entered the room, intimidating them into silence.

"Close your eyes." He told me. "It's not pretty." He added softly. I did as he said when we moved into the living room, but curiosity prickled at my mind. Cracking a single eye, I scanned the room and saw red. My brain processed everything so fast. Three mangled fox bodies. Two big ones, one small one. I screamed incoherently and broke down, weeping into the officer's shirt.

"Shh, shh…" He cooed, covering my eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." He lied.

 _Mary_

 _2016_

Breakfast with the family. I sat at the table, picking at my bagel while my eyes roved the room. Light poured in through the window to my back, illuminating my parents' warm smiles and bright eyes. Warmth, a common theme around the house. Northern Canada was cold and unforgiving, but we made do with sunny yellow walls and white tiles in our kitchen. Being arctic hares helped, of course. We were made for the cold.

My four brothers and sisters had already finished their food, long since having washed their plates and bid goodbye for the morning. It was just me and my parents now. Just what I was waiting for.

"Honey, is something bothering you?" Pa asked, his face the picture of concern. I gulped. How was I going to break the news to them? Just… do it. Get the pain over with. Like ripping off a bandage.

"Mom, dad… I have something to tell you." My heart thundered in my chest, nervous sweat pooling in my luxurious speckled pelt. Mom noticed my anxiety.

"You know you can tell us anything dear." She reassured, making me groan internally. Why were they so perfect? It made breaking their hearts all the more painful.

"I've been assigned." I said in a near whisper. They shared a worried glance. Ever since my acceptance into the IFRC, my parents had been dreading this day.

"Where." Dad asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Where are you going?" Taking a deep breath, I answered.

"Zootopia." Mom nearly fainted.

"No!" Dad banged his fist on the table. "I forbid it. That cesspit is hell on earth. I won't let my eldest daughter go just to get chewed up and spit right back out!" He got so scared he was spluttering. Anger tightened its claws around my heart. I made it known with a small snarl.

"I'm twenty three _Deryn_. I can make my own choices." My father was quiet for a moment before standing. My mother looked between us, concerned. I almost never called my father by his name. Everyone knew this was serious.

"You tell them no. You are NOT going to Zootopia and that is final." Pushing away my plate, I stood as well.

"I asked for the posting. You can't stop me." My words looked like they'd struck him a physical blow.

"Why! Why would you ask to be put on a suicide mission?" My mom blurted out. I winced. When she put it that way, my choice sounded idiotic to be sure. Except, I felt that I could do some real good in Zootopia. There was a chance we could turn the city around, saving millions of oppressed. It felt like the right thing to do.

"Because I feel it's the right thing to do. I know I can do good there, mom. I know I can."

"Mary. You can't keep hurting us like this. If you go… don't come back." Mom and I gasped.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked, feeling my eyes burn. My breathing started to hitch, but I resolved myself not to break down. Don't break down… Oh no. Tears streamed down my face as sobs ripped themselves out of my chest. "Bye." I spat before running out of the house. My mom leaped up after me, screaming, but I was too fast. I didn't even bother for any of my things. I just had to get out of there.

The train station was crowded, full of mammals going about their daily business. Voices echoed over loudspeakers and the smell of food wafted from several stands beneath the pavilion. It was cold despite the sun, my breath coming in a fog. Making my way to the ticketing booths, I wiped my red-rimmed eyes and tried to forget. Several mammals cast me worried looks, but I just put on a fake smile and waved them away. The sooner I got to Zootopia, the better. Approaching an empty booth, (A miracle really) I gave the white wolf manning it a smile. He smiled back, a friendly sort of thing.

"One ticket to Zootopia, please." I requisitioned with all the fake cheer I could muster. His smile instantly soured into a frown.

"Are you sure? Zootopia isn't the safest city, if you didn't know."

"I'm sure." I nodded, tamping down my frustration. He was just trying to be helpful. No need to snap at him.

Having procured my ticket, I didn't have to wait long for the train. A mere five minutes, and the locomotive had arrived. Before stepping on, I hesitated. Looking back, I searched the station for my family. Nothing. I couldn't find anyone. Disappointed and hurt, I let go of a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Holding myself up high, I boarded the train and left the lonely station far behind. Watching the city recede into the deep forest was a surreal experience. Like watching my old life slip away into the deep fog of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 2: Beware Happy Town's Talons

I remember them, my old family. I remember how dad always used to smile, even when the world would kick him when he was down. I remember mom's sass and the way she wouldn't take shit from anyone, anywhere. Once, I was an older brother. Nikolai… he was an energetic bundle of fox. Always smiling like dad, but curious. Nikolai was curious and smart, even at the age of nine. We all knew he would have gone on and changed the world with his genius. Most of all, I remember walls painted with their blood and the color of their guts. That was twelve years ago. I was thirteen when I saw my family murdered.

Waking up in a cold sweat, I turned in bed to check my clock. By the iridescence of the screen, I could tell the time. It was six in the morning. Yawning, I rolled in my mattress and buried myself in a nest of blankets. Today was my day off. Working the bug farm was an important task, but couldn't a guy get a break every once in a while? Happy town wouldn't starve to death without me at my post for one day.

"Wake up." Boomed a familiar voice. I startled awake, wiping the grogginess from my eyes as I sat up. Sleep fatigue weighed down my muscles, muddied my mind.

"Dad?" I spoke, unsure.

"I'm right here, son." I opened my eyes, and it was him. Decked out in his blue uniform, a stun gun at his waist, was Adonis Bogo. He looked none too pleased that I was still asleep at- I flicked my eyes at my clock- one in the afternoon. I gave him a little smile.

"I don't have a problem with you dropping by, but it looks like you should be at work." I observed. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to come by and tell you to stay off the streets for a while. Another round of relief workers is rolling into town. I don't want you caught up in whatever happens." Right, because the Prey supremacists made it their prerogative to test the new blood for weakness. I nodded.

"I'll be careful." Dad rolled his eyes. He'd heard that one before. Reaching over, he ruffled the fur on my head.

"Just be safe." I batted away his arm playfully.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay out of trouble." His greying muzzle softened into a smile.

"Love you." He reminded me as he took his leave.

"Love you too." I affirmed as he left. I stood still, listening for a few moments as he closed my front door behind him. Did he forget…? The sound of tumblers falling into place eased my anxiety. I didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

A half hour later, I was still in bed. Until of course, my phone rang. Leaping out of bed, I scrabbled to my nightstand and grabbed the dancing device. Giving a stare at the caller I.D, I felt a thrill at the unknown number. I knew exactly who it was. Answering, I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello." I opened cheerily. A man's deep voice chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Always the smiler, huh, Delta?" I shrugged, even though no one could see me.

"No matter how you feel, always show them a smile Talon. Bright fangs scare the Prey. And it pisses them off, to see that they can't break you."

"A good attitude to have." Talon approved. And then he got down right into business. "I need you to come in today, sorry for the short notice, but you're the best shot we have." I rolled my eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but what, pray tell, is the mission?" I asked, sauntering over to my drawer. Holding the phone between my head and shoulder, I whipped out a pair of trousers and a clean red shirt.

"Escort. The IFRC is sending in another wave of relief. You're going to be part of a squad led by Echo. It is vital that the supplies AND personnel make it to their base of operations in Happy Town." He seemed to sense my oncoming concerns. "Don't worry about the police. With the eyes of the world on Zootopia, the government isn't going to try anything. Besides, Happy Town's ours, remember? You'll be free of the men and women in blue once you cross the border." I sighed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right over. See you in a few." I hung up. Slipping into my clothes, I checked myself before rushing out the door. The lock clicked behind me, satisfying some part of me that wished to curl up in a warm, safe den and ride out the storm.

Happy Town was a bustle with activity. Children ran laughing along streets lined with trash. Ever since we'd claimed this part of town, all the civil services had stopped functioning. We had to do everything, including trash collection ourselves. You can see how well that went.

Predators milled about in patchy clothing. Merchants and food vendors clamored along the cracked sidewalks, hawking their wares. Armed members of Talon patrolled the streets, concealing themselves behind black masks and dark sunglasses. I waved to a few as we passed each other. They returned the gesture in kind. Feeling my stomach growl its discontent, I remembered sheepishly that I'd forgotten to eat anything before heading out.

Dodging a few wolf pups and a lion cub chasing after a Frisbee, I walked up to an old she-bear peddling fried cockroach kebobs. The scent of fresh cooked bugs and fowl hung thickly on the air, making me drool in hunger. The old bear, clad in an off-grey tank top and ruffled jeans looked at me expectantly. Fishing for my wallet, I pulled out the money and paid the nice lady. She wasn't wearing a collar. No Pred in Happy town wore a collar. Dismantling the Taming initiative was the first thing Talon did once control had been fully established and the Bellwether wall was erected.

"One please." I asked politely. She handed me the kebob and gestured for the next customer after taking my cash.

Licking my fingers, I hurried the rest of the way. Reaching a mostly abandoned part of town, It didn't take me long to spot the entrance to headquarters. Approaching a sewer grate in the middle of the road, I inspected the manhole and found our calling sign. Scratched into the rusted metal in two strong downward strikes was a crude talon. Smirking, I lifted up the metal disk and stepped down onto the ladder. Ugh… I wrinkled my muzzle in distaste. The smell always got to me. God damn it was bad today…

Dropping down onto slimy concrete, I nearly gagged at the feel underneath my bare feet. Getting it together, I brought up my imaginary map and cautiously began the trek through tunnels of winding rusted pipes. I shivered at the thought of getting lost. The sewers of Zootopia were like an undercity, reaching deep down into the bowels of the earth. Losing your way down here meant certain death. No way could anyone find their way to the surface by just wandering around. Good thing I'd memorized the way. I was NOT looking forward to a painful death by starvation, alone in these disgusting halls.

Soon, my travels brought me to a thick, wrought iron door. Relieved, I rushed up to the slick metal and knocked. The thuds echoed down the lonesome hall. I waved to the camera staring at me from its corner. The lenses narrowed like a synthetic eye. Banging sounded from the other side of the door. With great protest, it creaked open; revealing a white wolf covered in scars. One of his ears was missing. He wore grey cargo pants and a black tank top. Several knives were belted across his body, including a revolver holstered at his waist. Talon gave me a welcoming smile and let me inside. Talon HQ was bustling today. Mammals clad in black hurried to and fro, some had their snouts stuck to computer screens and other monitors dispersed through the wide open space. Other members studied the armory, cleaning and inspecting all of our gear. It had to be in tip-top shape if we were to stand a chance against the government. Alas, this being a part of the sewer, the smell was impossible to remove. The scent of feces was thick on the air.

"I'm sorry to pull this on you, but we need to show Zootopia and the world that we're serious. Everyone knows your alias; the Black Hood, the fox who never kills." Talon was grim. I nodded, following his train of thought.

"'Black Hood protects mammalitarian aid group.' I can read the headlines now." Talon snapped his fingers.

"Exactly. It makes us look good. Freedom fighters instead of the terrorists everyone makes us out to be." I reached out and we grabbed each other by the forearm. I grinned.

"I'm ready." Talon nodded.

"Good. Go kit up. We move out when you're ready." I stood to attention and gave a salute.

"Sir, yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 3: The Scent of Blood

Downtown Zootopia really was beautiful, I decided. Staring out the window of our white bus, I tapped my giant bunny feet on the floor in thought. Their architecture was larger than life, inspired, you could say. Gleaming towers shot high into the sky, none of them the static rectangles less prosperous cities boasted. Zootopian skyscrapers were all curves, some were even shaped like giant palm trees. The lengths these people would go to hide their moral decay.

Silently listening to the deep voices of my peers, I came to the realization that I was the smallest mammal there. Most of my fellow aid workers were large caribou or buffalo. Of course, we were all prey. The Red Cross Societies decided to send an all-prey entourage for security reasons. It had been a point of contention, but in the end, everyone agreed a team of Prey were less likely to raise Zootopia's ire. That wasn't what worried me. Anxiety constricted my chest at the thought of working with known terrorists. The Talons, they'd called themselves. After the Bellwether wall was erected around Happy Town, effectively cutting off the largest Predator population, they rose to power in the chaotic open-air prison. Nobody knew how they got their paws on military grade tech, but since then, they'd successfully resisted several Zootopian incursions, even succeeded in ridding Happy Town of Collars. It would be admirable, if the Talons didn't retaliate against innocents or make their money off of meth.

The bus came to a stop. I took a peek out the window and wished I hadn't. The Prey supremacists were waiting. There were _tons_ of them. A sea of wool, horns, thick skin and black shirts. Nearly all of them were sneering or shouting; something obscene, I'm sure. I sighed in relief when I spotted the police. They had a line going to the front doors of the white building. As my fellows got up from their seats and moved to the front of the bus, I took deep breaths and focused. C'mon Mary, you can do this. You can do this… Slipping on a mask of quiet determination, I hopped to it.

Stepping out into the sun, I followed close behind our director, a pun-loving, witty moose as we made our way. My heart went into overdrive as the protestors shouted their discontent.

"Predophiles!"

"Race Traitors!"

The venom leaking from their words surprised me. I wasn't prepared for such open displays of hate. It was a shock to the system. Thankfully, the walk didn't take more than a minute and nobody got hurt. We were in the cool safety of the distribution center before my anxiety could really kick off.

Giving a contented breath, I shot my ears to attention and swiveled them like two radar dishes. Quiet conversation filled the spacious lobby. A few sofas and solitary chairs littered the room, a bit threadbare but serviceable. The smooth stone floor was scuffed, some of the polish worn away throughout the years. Hushed whispers filled the room as police and IFRC discussed logistics, among other things. Tossing my gaze to the far side of the lobby, I saw them. I clenched my fists and tried to ignore the pangs of fear their black combat suits sent trilling through my heart. So, it seemed our Talon escort had arrived before us. At least they were professional. How they evaded the mob outside, I'll never know.

"Miss Stormr?" I was interrupted from my observations by Director Mosenhauz. The moose looked at me in concern. "Is everything alright? I don't think you heard a thing I said." My cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"Sorry. It seems I was lost in reverie." He chuckled.

"Must have been powerful. I was waving my hand right in front of your face!" Oh shit… Even my ears went red.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized profusely. "It won't happen again." He waved me off.

"It's fine. Just make sure to daydream on your own time. I have something important to tell you Veterinarian." Yeah, I was the only vet they decided to send. I tried requisitioning an assistant, but they refused. The only available medical staff were Predators, so that was that. "It's not my call, but since the Prey supremacists killed our last doctor, additional mammals have been assigned to your security." I gave a tentative smile.

"Thank god. So when do I get to meet the officers in question?" Mosenhauz' grin grew to shit-eating levels.

"It's one mammal, and not a cop." I traced his eyes as he turned to stare at the black clad Talons. My blood went cold. You gotta be shitting me.

"The Talons sir?" I squeaked, feeling the fear leech into my bones. I was shivering in my boots. He nodded.

"I'll go get him and you two can acquaint yourselves." Heart hammering away, I watched with dread as Mosenhauz strutted up to the terrorists. I expected him to grab one of the hulking bears, or perhaps even a lion. I wasn't expecting him to turn to their smallest member. Tall enough to be a fox, but I couldn't be sure as to what kind. He wore black goggles, a loose black hood and mask, as well as their signature uniform. The fox even had his tail wrapped in dark bandages! In his gloved hands was a beat up looking rifle. It fit him just fine.

I felt insulted as Mosenhauz and the fox came back to me. Really? This is the mammal who's supposed to ensure my safety? It was like a slap to the face.

"Howdy ma'am." His voice was modulated. "Please follow my directions and we can both come out of this unharmed. If it comes to it, don't be a hero. Let me take the line of fire. I'll cover your escape." Well… I had to be impressed at his professionalism. We were nearly the same height, so I stared into his impenetrable goggles as I offered my hand. He took it and we shook.

"Vet Mary Stormr." I introduced.

"Black Hood." He replied in that electronic voice.

It didn't take long to finish loading the convoy. We were on our way within the hour. Sitting beside Mr. Black Hood at the back of an IFRC car, I whittled away the time lost in thought. The streets were all but abandoned, just a few weary souls here and there. So why did I feel so tense? I stole a glance over at the fox. He was on high alert, flicking his gaze across the old buildings near the Bellwether wall. His paranoia had to be infectious. Yeah, that was it. I decided to lighten the mood with conversation.

"So, what convinced you to pick up arms?" I asked him, sincerely curious. He didn't take his eyes off our surroundings when he answered.

"My parents were constitutionalists." I nodded, remembering the now defunct organization from my briefing. "They were naïve, leading a peaceful rebellion against autocrats." I widened my eyes.

"They LED the constitutionalists?" He nodded.

"Until my whole family was murdered. Zootopia won't even spare children… disgusting." The Black Hood growled. I was horrified. Even children suffered execution!? These were dark times indeed. "Listen." He commanded. "I know you don't like me or my organization, it's in your body language; but we do what's necessary for survival. I don't know where you're from, but non-violent protest doesn't work where they kill even Prey for voicing dissent." His words tore at long held ideals. I was an ardent believer in peace, that war was never the answer. Any rational minded leader would bow before a people united against them.

 _But what about power-mad dictators?_ The thought came unbidden. In a system that didn't resist, but PUNISH displays or even thoughts of disobedience, the only open avenue for change was simple. War. The situation was more complicated than I'd believed.

"Shit!" The Black Hood cursed. "GET DOWN!" He screamed, tackling me to the seat before I could blink. An explosion rocked the street. I screamed as windows shattered and our car went flying. Metal grated against asphalt as we skidded to a halt amidst the retort of gunfire. Eyes glazed in shock, I could barely hear for the ringing in my ears. We'd been flipped onto the cabin, thank god I'd used my seatbelt. The smell of blood leaked through the car. I checked myself for injury. Patting myself down, I felt no pain or wet spots. Turning my attention to the Black Hood, I saw him fumbling with his seatbelt, cussing like a sailor. So that left… I gasped in terror as I turned my eyes to the driver. Blood was spattered on the cracked window shield, dripping in a stream from the deer's crimson head. His antlers were a bloody mess, cracked and broken. Swallowing my fear, I narrowed my eyes in determination before unbuckling myself. Crawling forward, I put my diminutive paw on his carotid artery. My face paled as I felt nothing. No pulse… He was dead.

"We need to leave!" The Black Hood cried as he grabbed my arm. I looked at him and nodded, still numb from the crash. It had all happened so fast… The Black Hood peered out his broken window before crawling out. My heart beat like a drum in my ears, my fear mounting before he peeked back in to give me the all clear. He offered me a hand, which I gratefully took.

The world outside was a hell scape of screams and shrapnel. Fire danced along the edges of craters in the road. Bullet holes littered buildings and cars alike.

"I need suppressing fire!" A water buffalo police officer roared, shooting his assault rifle into the window of an old apartment building. A spurt of blood covered the windowsill in gore. Nausea coiled deep in my gut. The scent of blood was everywhere.

"C'mon!" The Black Hood yelled, shaking me out of it. He grabbed my arm and led me behind an overturned truck. The engine was smoking. A fire was blazing out of control in the cabin. The smell of cooking flesh filled the air. Doubling over, I vomited on the sidewalk, feeling so scared I thought I was going to just burst into a four-legged sprint at any moment. "Jesus Christ…" The Black Hood muttered. Tearing off his mask and goggles, I finally saw his species. He was a handsome black-furred fox; tinges of silver appearing in his cheeks and brow. His features were robust for a fox, more commonly found on wolves. His eyes though, they were a gleaming sky blue full of life.

"Copy that, command." He spoke into a radio linked to his earpiece. The fox looked at me. "Reinforcements are coming." My relief was short lived. "But so is the military. They believe the Talons are responsible." Under the hail of bullets, I was incredulous. This was bad. I'm not stupid. I knew what they did to Pred sympathizers. They could claim that I was killed during the initial attack… "We need to go. Happy Town isn't far. You'll be safe at headquarters." He stood, offering a hand. "Trust me. I won't let you die." And he finished with an endearing little smirk. I searched his face for any indication that he'd leave me behind if the going got rough. There was an authentic gleam in his eye, in the small smirk. His body language was calm and collected, _trustworthy_.

"I trust you." The words coming from my mouth were sincere. I knew he could tell, since his composure slipped for the briefest moments. He probably wasn't used to a Prey's trust. Not in this city. So I took his hand and let him pull me up. Falling into him, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He tensed beneath my embrace. "Thank you." I told him. "Thank you."

Our feet slammed against the concrete as we ran. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I felt imbued with the energy of a lightning bolt. Nearing the exit to the alleyway, The Black Hood rose a fist and stopped. I skidded to a halt behind him.

"Hear that?" He whispered, looking to the sky. I strained my ears. It started out quiet, but grew louder every passing second. A helicopter zoomed above our heads, landing in the street just in front of us. I narrowed my eyes at the whirlwind gale. As soldiers in urban camouflage jumped out, I nearly missed the last to depart. She was a… bunny?

"Just our luck." The Black Hood whined. "It's Judy fucking Hopps." He seemed genuinely scared. Shuffling up beside him, I flicked my gaze to his in surprise.

"She's so tiny." And it was true. In comparison to the bulls and lone rhino of her squad, she was merely a speck. "What's she going to do?" The Black Hood laughed hoarsely.

"Judy's a menace on the battlefield. Out of anyone, she's killed or captured the most of us. That bitch hates Preds with a passion. She'll pull your claws for just looking at her wrong." He pointed back in the direction that we came. "We need to find another way." He took another peek at the soldiers. They stood to attention, saluting Judy Hopps. I nodded and we turned back.

Our journey to the wall was agonizingly slow. The sun had begun to set and the sky was a bloody orange. The Black Hood gave a sigh of relief when one of the checkpoints came into view. Manned by Talon insurgents, the gate was a welcome sight after the day I've had. Until it burst into flames. A whistling noise pierced the air. I saw something long and pointy strike the middle of the checkpoint before everything went to hell. The explosion buffeted my fur and popped my ears.

"NO!" The Black Hood screamed, a look of panic crossing his face. The howls of the dying filled the air, bringing tears to my eyes. I looked upon the carnage with utter horror, shaking where I stood. Mutilated bodies decorated the barbed wire. Arms, legs, and bits of torso scattered the street. Blood pooled beneath unmoving corpses, their eyes glassy as they stared up at the crimson sky.

The Black Hood whirled around to face me.

"We have to go!" I was paralyzed in my terror, so he did the next logical thing. Scooping me up into his arms, he dropped his rifle and booked it to the ruined gate. A single gunshot sounded and the Black Hood screeched in agony. He tripped with me in his arms and we went tumbling to the ground. Dazed, I rose my head off the ground and saw him nursing a bloody calf. Someone shot him in the leg. His muzzle was contorted in a grimace. He wasted no time in pulling a small pistol from around his waist. Pushing it into my quivering hands, he snarled at me. "GO!" I shook my head dumbly.

"Not without you!" I searched for the soldier responsible for his injury and shot wildly into every alley I could find. The kick of the recoil soon pained my shoulder. Hearing the hammer click against nothing, I tossed the now useless gun to the road in a rage. Switching my attention back to the fox laying on the ground, I felt my resolve turn to steel. Helping him off the ground, I tossed his arm around my shoulder and hobbled to the gate as fast as our bodies were capable. A hail of bullets surrounded us, but none found their mark. That first crippling shot had to have been pure luck.

Tugging the Black Hood behind the wall, I set him down and collapsed onto the dirty street. Exhausted, I listened as civilians and insurgents alike worked feverishly to erect a barricade.

"You…" The black fox panted. "You saved my life." His eyes were wide, as if he believed this to be but a dream. Gasping for breath, I forgot my sore muscles and got up.

"We need a medic over here!" I roared at the top of my lungs. Kneeling by his injured leg, I ripped a strip of fabric from my shirt. His wound was bleeding pretty bad, exacerbated by our desperate struggle for safety. Blood scent filled my nose, turning my stomach on its head. Concentrating on my training, I slipped into a trancelike state and began working. "This is going to hurt." I warned before tying the strip to his calf. His curses filled the smoky air.

ooo ooo ooo

I tossed my head back and let out a steady stream of profanities. Blinding pain pierced my calf as Mary staunched the bleeding. Panting, I looked up as two wolves carrying a stretcher between them stopped before us.

"You're gonna be okay pal." One of the wolves told me with a smile. The wolves grabbed me gingerly and in a single, fluid motion, slid me onto the stretcher. I watched as they carried me away, trying to make the journey as smooth as possible. Mary stood, staring at me as she grew smaller and smaller. Before she vanished from view, I saw her race towards another poor soul in need of aid.

"That hare sure is something." I whispered before laying my head down and closing my eyes.

Arriving at Happy Town's dilapidated 'hospital', a small, refurbished clinic, I was quickly ushered past the crowded lobby and into a room. A polar bear orderly in a nurse's outfit stood by. Sliding me off the stretcher and onto a table, the red panda doctor hurriedly checked me for wounds.

"My leg." I grunted, feeling the wound pulse with agony.

"Okay." The doctor nodded. He went down to my legs and looked over Mary's bloody bandage. He sighed in relief. "Someone did a good job patching this up. Otherwise you'd probably need a blood transfusion by now." I chuckled.

"Thank the new hare doctor. I escorted her to the wall, but she saved me."

"It's great to see Prey haven't gone completely savage." He commented.

"It's just Zootopian Prey." I told him. "Remember, chompers don't have to wear collars beyond the city limits." The doctor sighed.

"Don't remind me."

Slowly, my doctor unwound Mary's bandaging. I grimaced as he got close to the wound. It hurt like hell.

"There's no exit wound." The doctor observed, his adorable red panda ears twitching.

"Fuuuuck." I groaned, realizing what this meant.

"I'm going to have to remove the bullet." The doctor winced as he remembered something. "We're all out of morphine. I was hoping to receive some medical supplies in the latest shipment of aid, but nothings arrived so…" I breathed deep in preparation for a world of hurt.

"Just do it." I told the red panda. He nodded glumly and rooted around in a cluttered drawer.

"Here." He handed me a thick length of tough crocodile leather. It was covered in teeth marks. "Bite down on this." Positioning the piece of leather between my teeth, I bit down. "Close your eyes and I'll begin shortly. Making myself comfortable, I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the table. "Hold him down. I don't want to make the wound worse from his thrashing." Large paws enclosed my whole body. Probably the polar bear orderly I saw hanging back.

Anticipating the pain, I crunched down on the thick leather in my mouth. My eyes flew open when hot fire exploded in my wound. I screamed through the leather and wriggled fruitlessly in the polar bear's grip. Tears rolled down my face as the red panda dug around in my leg. The seconds ticked away, but to me it felt like I was being tortured for eons. Spitting out the leather, I screamed for mercy.

"Stop! STOP!" I screeched. No one paid me any attention. After several more seconds of agonizing torture, it stopped. The pain didn't go away, but it lessened considerably. Panting and covered in sweat, I looked up as the bear released her grip. The scent of blood hung thickly in the air. By the time I rose my head to look at what had been done to my leg, the red panda had already affixed a clean white bandage over the injury. It quickly stained red.

"Hmm." The doctor hummed thoughtfully to himself. "Hollow-point rounds to cause maximum damage." His voice was dry. "And small caliber to boot. Like the ones a certain infamous rabbit uses."

"I was taken out by Judy Hopps?" I sighed in relief. "I'm lucky Mary was there. I'd be dead or in chains by now if she weren't."

"Worse." Talon growled from the doorway. "You would've been tortured for information. The Zootopian savages know torture isn't an effective information gathering tool, but you being such a high-value target, they wouldn't simply kill you." I gulped. REALLY thankful Mary was there to save me. "But enough about that." Talon continued, giving me a relieved smile. "I'm glad you and your escort made it out of there. She's already saved so many lives." I smiled, feeling exhaustion overwhelm me.

"No offense Talon." I began. "But I'm beat. I need to go home and catch some sleep." Talon nodded in understanding. There was a glint in his eyes.

"About that." There was a chuckle in his voice. "That hare doctor doesn't have a place to stay, and seeing as you have that spare room…" I sighed, seeing where he was getting at.

"You want her to stay with me? And how the hell did you know I had a spare room? You've never been in my apartment." Talon only laughed and walked away. Damn, I really needed to change the locks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This is the end of what I've already had written, so expect a larger delay in between chapters from now on. The support I've gotten has been amazing. Thank you! You guys rock!**

Our Finest Hour

Chapter four: On the Brink

Staff Sergeant Judy Hopps walked through the wreckage of the battlefield. Her huge, sensitive ears picked up a myriad of sounds. The crackling of fires yet to be doused. The screams of the injured as they were carted away. Idle chatter among her soldiers. She paid barely any mind to these distractions, as she was still busy hitting herself for missing a golden opportunity. Judy had crippled the black hood! The face of the Predator movement- NO. There was no movement. Those damned chompers only had a terrorist rebellion. Still… Apprehending that fox (He's either a fox or a diminutive wolf, Judy wasn't blind) would have been a major blow. Not to mention what that noggin of his knew. The occupation of Happytown might have ended if he could be broken in an interrogation cell. Someone like him definitely knows the location of their headquarters.

"Staff Sergeant!" An Okapi called, running to Judy's location. Judy only pursed her lips and took in the carnage, a question on her mind. "Staff Sergeant, we know who's responsible!" He cried again as he closed the distance.

"Where are all the bodies?" Judy questioned, ignoring the Okapi for now. Her question was legitimate. Of course, all the dead had long since been taken away before she even arrived, but that wasn't worrying in and of itself. What was, is that the Talons seemed to take no casualties. Odd, but a false observation. The field medics and first responders had reported seeing empty pools of blood amongst the fallen, so… perhaps they were moved? Judy groaned. That didn't make any sense though. For what reason would the corpses of terrorists be moved?

"It was the Talons ma'am!" The Okapi shouted, tired of being ignored. Judy's ears shot up straight and tall.

"What?" She barked, turning her head. "Why didn't you start with that?" She snarled angrily. The Okapi only shook his head. Judy rolled her eyes. "Well, take me to the evidence then." Judy started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and led her down to an abandoned apartment block. Bullet holes peppered the brick walls. Judy stepped in a spatter of blood in her hurry and grimaced.

On their way, Judy spotted Talon prisoners being corralled between the walls of a makeshift cage. One by one, they were fitted with tame collars and chains. Pity welled up in her shriveled heart. Judy didn't very much believe in the taming initiative, seeing it as barbaric and a lure for civil unrest, but the law is the law. At least the prisoners all wore faces of stone, standing proud as their very mammality was stripped from them. In part, this is what made them so difficult to break, why none had been broken by the enhanced interrogation techniques. They _believed_ in their cause. Talon soldiers believed so deeply in their cause that even under the face of intense torture, they stood tall and unwavering. Stalwart actors who only ever said one thing. ' _For the liberation of the oppressed_.' Judy found it both admirable and frustrating. Once captured, nothing else would pass their lips, save perhaps a curse or scream.

Judy eyed the scene before her with narrowed eyes. Talon bodies were strewn about the room, but something was off. She put her finger to it immediately. The blood splatters on the walls were just all wrong. If the bear slumped up against the window had actually died that way, had been shot that way, there would be gore following the exit wound out the back of his head. Not to his right. Even the RPG launcher tossed to the side of the dusty, abandoned room was suspect. It was far too small a weapon for the mammals who lay dead. It was a weapon designed for use by medium sized mammals, not the polar bears, lions and tiger corpses Judy saw. Turning her head towards the Okapi who waited patiently by the door, Judy asked him a question.

"Who else suspects the talons orchestrated this attack?" The Okapi blinked.

"General Swinton ma'am. She was here earlier and concluded who was responsible." Judy ground her teeth in frustration. That idiot Swinton! Did she want to declare war? Judy sighed, controlling her anger.

"Go back to your post soldier. I need to have a word with the good general." The Okapi saluted and directed Judy back down through musty corridors to the streets below.

Back in central Zootopia, Judy thumped her foot on the floor as she waited for an audience. General Swinton was busy brushing elbows with Mayor Bellwether, while Judy sat in the reception area with evidence to prevent another Bloody Monday!

"Politics." Judy sighed.

It was another half hour by the time anything happened. Sitting on a comfortable sofa surrounded by the sounds of tinkling water from a gorgeous fountain, Judy was nearly vibrating from irritation.

"Judy." The alpaca receptionist called through her microphone. "The mayor and general will see you now." 'About fucking time!' Judy wanted to scream to the heavens, but she kept her mouth shut. Saying such things was ill becoming of her post. Hopping down off the sofa, she marched straight to the double doors and swung them open.

General Swinton and Mayor Bellwether were sharing a laugh. Two empty glasses and a bottle of liquor sat on the mayor's desk. Judy wanted to slap a hand to her face. Were they already celebrating!? If the public became misinformed, there would be WAR! Not only would Zootopia wage war on Happytown, but no doubt the United States, the city-state's closest ally, would flex its considerable might. Innocents will die, and for what? It would be over a misunderstanding. Someone planted those bodies there, and that must be investigated before any further moves were made. It was obvious as to their motives, but why?

"Mayor Bellwether. General Swinton." Judy gave the two a bow. Mayor Bellwether, a small ewe with big, round glasses, was wearing a sharp black suit. She had poufy wool on the top of her head that looked oh so soft. General Swinton on the other hand was a female pig. She wore her green uniform with its many medals and honors. Swinton had pale blonde hair and had her makeup done up for this occasion. "I have a status report from the attack earlier today." General Swinton rolled her eyes, while Bellwether looked on, an interested gleam to hers'.

"Oh what else is there to know?" Swinton threw up her hands. "The Talons attacked an international aid society. It's cut and dry." Through gritted teeth, Judy worded her response.

"With all due respect _General_." Judy spat. "It is not cut and dry. All the evidence points towards those bodies having been moved. We don't know who actually attacked the aid society." Swinton scowled something mighty.

"Does it matter at this point, _staff sergeant_? Remember who you speak to." Judy spluttered in indignation. She remembered to keep her cool, this time, when addressing her superior.

"It does matter General Swinton. This kind of misinformation will lead to war with Happytown. The civilian casualties of Bloody Monday were unacceptable." Judy continued. "If we hadn't the backing of the U.S, the United Nations would have lobbied severe sanctions against us."

"Screw the U.N." Swinton waved the very idea of them offhand. "Those bleeding hearts can't touch us. There is literally no limit to what we can do, short of attacking the U.S or its interests. But why would we ever get rid of such a useful ally?" Swinton smirked. A blaze of anger was simmering inside of Judy at her generals' blatant arrogance.

"Ma'am." Judy addressed to mayor Bellwether, who had only listened intently. "Many member states of the U.N are calling our disproportionate attacks on Happytown and policies regarding Predators 'ethnic cleansing.' They believe a slow genocide is being carried out. This is tarnishing the city's reputation." Mayor Bellwether leveled a severe gaze at Judy.

"Let me worry about the city's reputation Staff Sergeant. You continue on about keeping us secure." Judy gulped at the Mayor's tone. "And about these claims… forget them." A wickedness came upon Bellwether's eyes. "If we wanted a genocide, the act would be unquestionably visible. What's going on now, is merely a military action. Do you understand me?" Judy sighed before saluting her commander in chief. "I understand ma'am." Bellwether nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Then you're dismissed." Judy left the office in a huff, feeling drained from the experience. She had a bad feeling in her gut. If she were a police officer, Judy would investigate the hell out of those two. A small smile graced her as thoughts of her favorite mammal crept through her mind. It was high time she visited him.

Dressed in plain-clothes; jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt and a gray hoodie, Judy Hopps made her way through the abandoned industrial district. It was cold. With every breath she took, a cloud blew from her nostrils. Night had long since fallen on the land, but a full moon hanging in the cloudless sky granted plenty of light to her weak, diurnal eyes. Coming to the back of an old warehouse, Judy found what she was looking for. A dilapidated clinic. The lights were on. It was open, despite the hour and location.

A bell tinkled her welcome as she opened the door and let herself inside. Sitting at the receptionists' desk in the lobby, was a rather obese cheetah. He was absorbed in his phone, maybe playing some game or some other thing. His collar, shining a healthy green light, had to have been custom made. Even then, it still looked far too small on the cheetah, nearly hidden in a layer of fat. Besides that, he wore a blue sweater with a light pink undershirt. Judy couldn't see his pants.

"Evening Clawhauser." She greeted jovially, giving the cheetah a beaming smile.

"WHAT!" He yelped, his collar turning yellow.

"You're one hot dancer…CLAWHAUSER…" A mechanical voice finished the pre-recorded line. Judy doubled over in laughter. Recovering, she shot him an affectionate look. The cheetah really was such a character.

After taking a minute to calm his racing heart, Clawhauser saw the bunny in question and shot her a winning smile.

"Hey Judy." He waved excitedly. "What brings you here?"

"Oh you know." Judy waved him off. "Just visiting my favorite Pred themed amusement park. Wanted to see my favorite fox while I was at it."

"Oh em goodness!" The cheetah squealed, doing little excited hops.

"My favorite couple! You two are just so c… Adorable! I was going to say adorable!" Clawhauser failed miserably at the save, his flustered face doing much to betray him. Judy only rolled her eyes.

"Just tell him I'm coming down." Judy ordered, drawing on her military training. Clawhauser nodded fiercely. The cheetah pressed a button on his intercom.

"Nick? Your little Judy is here to see you." Judy shot a friendly scowl at him.

"Carrots? Send her on down." Nick's voice drawled up from the intercom. Clawhauser looked up expectantly.

"Want me to show you down?" Judy shook her head.

"I remember the way. Have fun you hot dancer!" She gave a laugh and shot finger guns as Benjamin's face went redder than a tomato.

Walking deeper into the clinic, Judy entered examination room 2B and surveyed the place. It was an ordinary room for a clinic; hazardous waste disposal, sink, table and anatomical posters covering the walls. Judy jogged to the doctor's desk and reached down. Searching behind the piece of furniture, she eventually found her quarry; an inconspicuous button. She pressed it. The far wall slowly swung inward, revealing a dank passage that sloped underground.

Lit dimly, Judy paced through the passage. Some of the posters hanging from the concrete walls caught her eye, one of them in particular. It depicted a stunningly handsome red fox in tan slacks and a hideous green Hawaiian shirt. His smug smile was bordering on shit-eating levels. Coming to the end of the passage, Judy emerged into the amusement park proper. She had to blink at the bright lights after spending time in the dark tunnel.

Judy smiled as she looked up at the Roar-a-coaster rising up out of the back of the enormous warehouse. Her smile grew even larger when she looked up to the manager's officer standing on stilts. There he was, Nicholas Wilde, plastered to the window with a goofy look on his face. Giggling, Judy broke into a run and jumped up the stairs two at a time. Reaching the door, she calmed her breathing for a few moments before knocking politely. Two, nice raps. The door opened and Judy jumped into arms that never failed to catch her.

"Hey there Carrots!" He said warmly as Judy looked up and gave him a quick nuzzle. That nuzzle quickly developed into a passionate kiss as their lips found each other. Still carrying his bunny, Nick walked over to his couch and sat down without breaking the kiss. Her taste was divine on his tongue.

Judy broke the kiss first and gasped for breath. She looked into his deep, emerald eyes and found the love she felt in her heart reflected there.

"I love you Nick." She felt so safe in his arms wound around her little body. He looked down at her, his smile so sincere and warm.

"I love you Judy." He gave her his heart, and a small kiss on the top of her head. Judy soared.

I wish we could do this in public, like any normal couple." She fretted, shifting in his arms.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Carrots, but we aren't exactly a normal couple." Nick teased. Judy punched him in the arm, eliciting a wince.

"You know what I mean, dumb fox." Nick smirked.

"But I'm your dumb fox." Judy smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled him in for another kiss. Nick's phone buzzed. The both of them groaned.

"I'll get it." Nick muttered grumpily. Leaning forward, Nick grabbed up his phone from the cluttered coffee table and scrolled through the messages.

"Oh shit." He cursed, a look of shock coming over him.

"What is it?" Judy asked, trying to edge her head in to get a look at the screen. Nick sighed before putting down the phone. He covered his eyes with a paw.

"A good friend of mine got hurt today. You know Martin, right? Bogo's fox?" Judy gasped. She knew him. He often accompanied his father to city gatherings. She spoke to him rarely, but Judy understood he sometimes helped Honey keep the mechanical aspect of the park running.

"How?" She asked, genuinely worried.

"He was hit by shrapnel in today's attack." Judy felt a twinge of guilt strike her heart. She hated civilian casualties, making it her mission to cause as few as possible.

"Is he going to be okay?" She nuzzled Nick comfortingly. Nick nodded.

"Yeah. Just a leg wound. He's going to be out of commission for a while, but he'll be fine." Judy smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Me too." Nick looked out the window of his office, marveling at the amusement park he created with his friends. It was a dream come true. He realized, looking down at Judy affectionately. To get the girl and do something good for Predatorkind. His own little way of striking back against the machine of hate called Zootopia. Nick felt truly blessed indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I have to say, I'm surprised at all the attention this fic has been garnering. I'm very pleased that so many of you seem to like it! Again, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. One of you has asked if there will be any humans in this story, and I have to say no to that. I've already storyboarded the whole thing and there isn't any room for mankind. If I was going to do a fic with humans in it, you'd know from the very beginning. I wouldn't just spring that on you.**

 **Anywhoo, that answers that question. Let's get back to the fic now, shall we?**

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 5: Home, Sweet Home

Crimson flowed down from my paws with the rushing water. Washing them furiously clean of blood, I shuddered as memories of the day began to resurface. Shortly after watching them cart off the black hood, I leapt into action. To my surprise, and that of the Predators that surrounded me, I quickly took control of the situation. Barking out orders, I found myself without gloves and only mediocre medical equipment. It had to be enough. It wasn't enough. I remember the screams of my patients as I extracted shrapnel from their bodies without anesthesia, using only moonshine as a disinfectant. I cringed at the thought of infections setting in. Happytown was in dire need of medicine, and the convoy had been destroyed…

Sighing, I felt my ears start to droop from exhaustion and low spirits. Looking up into the bathroom mirror, I saw a tired hare with bags under her eyes. Her speckled white fur was disheveled. Flecks of blood littered her face. At least I was alone in the dirty bathroom. Most of the stalls were missing their doors. Some were even boarded up. Tile that was probably once white was now yellow with grime and mildew. The lights overhead flickered occasionally. This place was a dump, most likely just a small taste of what Happytown had to offer. I heard the door creak open on rusted hinges.

Quickly splashing water on my face and giving a rub to dislodge the blood, I turned around and eyed my visitor. It was none other than the Talons' namesake, a muscular white wolf in all black. One of his ears was just straight up missing. That must have been painful.

"This is the women's restroom, if you don't mind." I said coolly to him. Talon grinned.

"No one cares about those distinctions in Happytown, darling. I like your fire though." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and reached over to tear off a few paper towels from the dispenser. Wiping down my face and paws, I tossed the sopping wet paper in the trash. Talon stood watching my every move. "I hear you really took charge back there. It's a pleasant surprise that they sent someone with backbone this time." Coming to stand before him, I looked up to meet his gaze.

"I just did what needed to be done." Talon didn't need to know that I'd nearly pissed my pants. That I was so scared I almost froze up and went catatonic. My words did hold some truth though. The only reason I didn't do either of those things was because the task at hand had to be done. I had to be strong, or mammals would die. Talon smiled.

"Put her there." He extended a paw, expecting me to take it. I did, only reluctantly. He shook my paw vigorously, nearly tearing the arm from my socket. "That's what I like about you. You're very no-nonsense." I shrugged. Talon let go of my paw and gestured for me to follow him as he left the restroom. Trudging along in his wake, he held the door open for me like a proper gentlemammal. I rolled my eyes at his sweet smile. I wasn't expecting the leader of a terrorist organization to be so… odd.

Mammals choked the hallway, hurriedly pushing gurneys to their destinations or talking amongst themselves. The intercom almost never ceased spitting out summons. Lights flickered in the stained ceiling. The smell of blood lingered on the air, an uncomfortable reminder that many mammals were fighting for their lives within these very walls. For many of them I'd done all I'd can. It was up to them now…

"Hey. Remember me?" The Black Hood called as he rolled forward in his wheelchair. A perpetual wince painted his face. Without any pain medications that leg of his must have hurt something fierce. Talon watched our exchange with a bemused air. "I never got to introduce myself. You can call me Martin; and would you mind keeping my identity a secret? Thanks a bunch." He asked politely, giving a wink. His earlier professionalism was all gone, replaced with a playful countenance. I smirked and gave a little laugh. At least he was amusing.

"I'm Mary, but you already knew that." I re-introduced myself, properly this time.

"Yes, well…" Talon coughed, drawing both of our attentions. "Mary." He said, turning to face me. "You'll be needing quarters of your own, and since Martin here has a spare room, we thought it would be best if you live with him." I rose a brow at Martin as he scowled when Talon mentioned his spare room. I nodded my head in agreement. As far as I was aware, there weren't any lodgings for aid workers in Happytown but what the locals provided themselves. I was looking forward to regrouping with any survivors from the caravan tomorrow. After I got a good night's sleep of course; it was only just after six in the afternoon and already I felt close to crashing.

"Martin? Martin!" A deep, bass voice shouted over the din. I looked up in the direction of the commotion and widened my eyes in shock at what I saw. The chief of police, Bogo (If I do recall correctly) was running down the hall, a panicked look on his face. Predators parted to either side of the hallway for the imposing cape buffalo. Some were showing open hostility at the large Prey mammal in their midst. I had only one question. Why was he shouting Martin's name?

Taking a peek at Martin, I saw he wore a slightly nervous sheepish expression.

"Martin." Bogo panted as he came before the three of us. Err, make that the two of us. In the hubbub, Talon had somehow slipped away. Worry came over Bogo as he knelt down and examined Martin's injured leg.

"No, don't!" Martin shouted as Bogo moved to touch it with huge hands. Martin relaxed when Bogo moved away from the painful injury. "Sorry dad, but it hurts like hell. No pain meds." Bogo's face darkened. I spluttered in shock.

"I'm taking you to a real hospital." Martin made a cry of outrage.

"What makes you think they'll even treat me?" He countered with a snarl.

"What makes you think I won't kick in their shins if they refuse?" Bogo defended himself with a grim smile.

"D-dad!?" Was all I could stutter out. "He's your father?" I asked Martin incredulously. The black fox only shrugged. I could understand intellectually that different species could bear children with a fifty-fifty chance of the child being either parent's kind, but for a cape buffalo to have a fox son in Zootopia, of all places!? Not to mention the size difference between the parents…

"Adopted son." Bogo clarified. I blinked. Oh. That made more sense. He narrowed his eyes at me. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Mary." I introduced myself. "An international aid worker and veterinarian. I'll be staying with your son." He rose an eyebrow at that, but disregarded me.

"How did you get hurt?" He asked his son. That sheepish look came back to Martin's face.

"I uh… well, um…" He stammered. "I got shot." Bogo's mouth thinned into a hardened line. I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Happytown is too dangerous. Come back to Zootopia." Bogo commanded in a dangerously soft voice. Martin gave a little growl.

"No dad. I won't go back to being shocked for the littlest thing. I won't die when I'm forty because my heart couldn't take it." Bogo visibly deflated a bit when he remembered his son would be forced to wear a tame collar.

"You know we love you Martin. We're just worried sick. Your mother especially. She's scared you'll disappear to some blasted black site and we'll never see you again." Martin's eyes softened. A glimmer of guilt shone behind them. I felt awkward and out of place. My own heart panged when thinking about my family. Surely they had to have heard about the attack… did they think I was dead?

"I'll come visit you two soon, okay. I can't tell you not to worry, but… I'll be fine, okay? The Talons aren't so bad dad. They look after us." Bogo snorted at that. He sighed and rolled his eyes wearily.

"Okay. I'll let you stay, but know this." He wagged a finger at Martin. "If I hear you're in the hospital just one more time, I'm coming and carrying you out of this place, kicking and screaming." Martin gulped.

"Okay, dad."

Bogo's car was sized for mammals like him, so Martin and I had to go through the ultimate humiliation. Car safety seats. Buckled in like small children, I huffed. Martin seemed used to it, but still he couldn't keep a look of annoyance from flashing across his face. As Bogo drove down the roads, I kept my attention squarely on Martin. Every so often, his face scrunched up in pain. I winced in sympathy at the agony he must be going through. To get shot, have the bullet extracted and all without pain meds of any kind.

Bogo stopped in front of a dilapidated apartment building. At last. Hastily unbuckling myself, I jumped up to the car door and pulled on the latch. Pushing the door open, I dropped to the ground and felt something squish beneath my feet. Looking down, I groaned and inwardly cringed as I saw what I'd stepped in. The smell of rotting garbage assaulted my nostrils almost instantly.

"Gross." I whispered to myself as I scraped off a putrid trash bag stuck to my foot. Looking around, I noticed that garbage littered the streets. Turning up my nose, I looked back and saw Bogo helping Martin back into his wheelchair. Bunching up the muscles in my legs, I let them loose in a burst of energy and hopped onto the hood of the car. Running across the vehicle, I jumped down onto the cracked sidewalk just beside Martin. He whistled at my slight acrobatics. Bogo just sighed.

"You better not have dented my car…" Picking up the wheelchair in his hands, Bogo trotted up the steps and let himself inside. I followed suit, ready to take a well-deserved rest.

OOO OOO OOO

"Bye dad!" I waved as he rounded the corner, vanishing from view. I blew a breath in relief. Wow. That was awkward. Dad always was the overprotective type. Probably comes from having a son not even a quarter his size. At least he means well. Now, down to business. Rifling through my pockets, I found my keys and inserted them into the lock. I was rewarded with the satisfying sound of my tumblers clicking together.

Pushing the door to my quaint little home open, I rolled myself in and gestured for Mary to come inside.

"Home sweet home." I grinned despite my throbbing leg. Mary looked at the cracked, peeling wallpaper, at the green carpet with its innumerable permanent stains and sighed.

"It's better than being homeless." She despaired, walking past the orderly kitchen to plop herself down on my threadbare sofa.

"Whoa now." I chuckled as I rolled up to the sofa. All I could see of her were those big feet of hers' resting on the arms. "Let me show you to your room, then you can sleep all you want. But…" I wagged my finger at her. "I wager you want to take a shower first?" She sat right up at that. Her nose twitched excitedly at mention of that shower.

Wincing as a particularly painful lance of pain struck my wound, I sucked up the hurt and put on a smile.

"C'mon. Follow me." I waved for her to follow, but she was too busy being absorbed by something on my coffee table to listen. Intrigued, I rolled around the sofa and saw what held her attention so. A picture. Four smiling foxes. Mom, dad, baby Nikolai and of course, myself. "Oh." I breathed. Looking at them, how happy we were… It made my heart ache. "Rest in peace." I whispered, forming the cross over myself. I wasn't a particularly religious fox, but there had to be something better for them than this life. There had to be… If anyone deserved peace, it was them.

"Let's leave behind those painful memories for the moment, shall we?" I put on a fake smile and gave Mary a wink. She glared at me questioningly, but rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa all the same.

"Here's your room." I huffed as I rolled myself down the hallway and pointed to a door on the right. "Bathroom and shower is on the first door to the left." I told Mary, gesturing to the room in question. Opening the door to what was now her room, I let myself inside. It was rather plain; just a bed, a small end table and a dresser, but at least the walls were rather intact. No peeling like in the rest of the apartment. I noticed something strange. "What do we have here?" I asked aloud as I spotted a suitcase sitting on the bed. The floor creaked beneath my wheels as I rolled around inside.

Stepping inside, Mary gave me a smile that died when she noticed the suitcase resting on the bed.

"This yours?" Mary asked as she walked over to the bed. I shook my head. Wearing a confused look, she bent over and popped the lid. It was unlocked, and stuffed full of 'harey' toiletries and clothes. A note lay resting on the inside.

 _From: Talon_

I groaned and clapped a paw to my forehead. Mary went ahead and checked out a few of the shirts. Her frown deepened.

"How did he know my size?" She inquired, her voice a little disturbed.

"He just does, somehow." I laughed, getting over the creepy factor of having him of all mammals breaking into my house. "Damn though. I desperately need to switch out my locks…" Mary chuckled. Her chuckles turned into a full on gut-busting laugh. Finding the sudden laughter (mildly disturbing) humorous, I joined in. After the stress of the day I'd had, it was a welcome change. Getting shot at wasn't fun. No sirree, it wasn't fun at all. In fact…

"I need a drink." I uttered, completely stone faced. Mary stopped laughing and looked at me like I'd had an earth-shattering revelation. "Make that two." She muttered, following me out into the kitchen. Tearing open the refrigerator door, I pulled out a bottle of mostly untouched vodka from behind boxes of takeout. "Glasses are on the last cupboard to the right." I told Mary as I set the bottle down on my table. She returned promptly with two shot glasses. I quickly filled them both and took mine. Mary took hers' and I rose my glass. She took the hint and we bumped our shots together, careful not to spill any of the precious alcohol.

"To lady luck." I cheered. "May she always stack the odds in my favor." Mary smiled at that.

"To making the world a better place, one Mammal at a time." Mary chittered. It was my turn to smile. Nodding at each other, we both downed our shots in one hit. I welcomed the burn while Mary spluttered and coughed. Snickering, I gave myself a refill.

"Want more?" I asked her in a teasing tone. After a moment's deliberation, Mary nodded. I broke out into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Finest Hour

Chapter Six: Calling the Folks

Martin lay snoring in his bed while I lounged under his hot shower. I sighed in pleasure as streaming water raked through my pelt. Martin's water pressure was nice and high, easily piercing my fur to clean the skin beneath. Standing beneath the showerhead in the steaming room, I felt the tension in my muscles slip away. A nice buzz from my earlier drinks masked any exhaustion I should have felt. Warmth blossomed up from my gut, spreading to the tips of my ears. I needed that drink, after the terror of what I'd seen. A shudder ran through my body as I remembered lifeless eyes and mangled corpses. How the dying pleaded for mercy brought a few tears to my eyes, invisible amidst the running water of the shower.

Sniffing, I wiped my eyes and turned off the water. Gently pulling open the curtains, I stepped outside of Martin's shower-tub combo and reached for the towel hanging on the rack.

"Ugh." I groaned as I worked feverishly to rid my pelt of every last drop. My luck had to end somewhere. I was fortunate Martin kept a spotless bathroom, but he lacked a fur-blower. Those things were a godsend. Just stand in front of one for a minute or so, and the scorching winds would whisk away all the moisture on your body. Oh how I'd taken that modern convenience for granted. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had to dry off the old-fashioned way.

Still a little damp nearly ten minutes later, I decided enough was enough and ditched the towel. Standing in the bathroom stark naked, I moved for the clothes I'd set on the toilet seat. When I'd first seen them, I was incensed. How dare Talon get me carrot-printed undies!? How the hell did that wolf even find them? I was a hare for god's sake. Arctic hares like myself didn't share our rabbit cousins' insipid obsession with the root vegetable. Giving an indignant little huff, I slipped into the carroty underwear and put on a pink shirt (It sported a cartoony bunny graphic) and grey sweatpants.

Giving myself one last shake like a canine, I opened the door and turned off the lights. Meandering down the hallway in the dark, I found my door and pushed. It swung forward silently. Eyeing the bed affectionately, I felt the familiar ache of tiredness in my limbs. Walking into my temporary room without turning on the lights, I sauntered over to the window and looked out over Happytown. Plenty of predators had great night vision, so there were hardly any active streetlights. I should have counted myself lucky that one of said streetlights was perched right beside my window, or I'd be fumbling around in the dark.

Tiring of watching mammals mill about in the night, I decided to head to bed. Sitting on the bed beside the end table, I reached for the alarm and tuned it to ring at six in the morning. The earlier I head into headquarters the better. I didn't leave home on good terms with mom and dad, but at the very least, I felt guilty keeping them in the dark about my condition.

Laying my head down on the comfortable pillow, I grabbed the soft blanket and formed a nest of cloth around myself. Curling in on my nest, I closed my eyes when satisfied and tried to fall into a slumber. Half an hour passed and still I was yet to fall asleep. Groaning, I kicked off the too-hot blanket and stared up at the ceiling. Shapes filled the edges of my vision in the dim light. I couldn't get to sleep and it was pissing me off. Blowing a sigh, I chalked it up to nerves and forced my eyes shut. In the dark behind my eyelids I saw a deluge of torn limbs. Gasping, I shot upright and felt a cold chill run down my spine. This was going to be a long night…

 _Ring! Ring!_

My alarm went off, singing a cacophony that woke me from restless slumber.

"Shut up." I groaned, pawing at the annoying thing from under my make-shift nest. I kept missing the button to quiet the damnable machine. "Fucking… Off!" I groused, slamming my fist down on the alarm clock. It bounced and clattered down to the floor, but thankfully, it turned off. "Just five more minutes…" I whispered to no one in particular, burying myself in the comforting warmth of my blanket. It felt so good to just lay here, all warm and safe in bed. I didn't ever want to leave. So I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Hours later, Martin's frustrated voice woke me.

"God almighty damn this fucking leg!" He screeched from where I guessed was the living room. A few seconds of quiet ticked by before he yelped in pain. "Oh Jesus it throbs!" Sighing, I rolled my eyes and decided it was time to get up. In my exhausted state from getting to sleep so late, I'd disregarded my alarm. It was probably way later than I was comfortable with, and I had something rather important to accomplish today.

Stretching my stiff muscles, I yawned and hopped up out of bed. Walking over to my new suitcase, I looked for even mildly non-humiliating clothes and decided on a green blouse and blue jeans. Slipping out of my pyjamas, I threw on the clothes and added a blue sweater to complete the ensemble. Thank god Talon's sense of humor only went so far as to supply me with carrot themed underwear and a few embarrassing graphic tees. Folding my pyjamas, I set them aside for later and headed out into the hallway.

I found Martin on the couch, staring at the television as he cupped a bottle of vodka in his lap. He looked drunk out of his mind. I frowned at this irresponsibility.

"Drinking this early isn't going to do you any favors." I advised, sauntering over to the kitchen. Martin scowled in his drunken state and swayed back and forth, nearly unable to balance himself. He let his back rest against the cushion and cast me a glare.

"Do you have any pain killers?" He barked. "No? Then shut up." He nursed the bottle of vodka, taking a few sips. "Just let me have this…" He muttered. I rolled my eyes, but decided to let it go. Opening the refrigerator, I looked inside for a bite to eat before heading out. Spotting about a half carton of soymilk, I grabbed it and set it on the table. Closing the door gently, I went off and searched through his cupboards. After a few moments of opening up dishes and glasses, I finally found his dry goods. Taking a box of _Cricket Crunchies,_ I filled up a bowl and poured in the soymilk I left on the table. Rooting around in his drawers for a spoon, I found one and sat down to enjoy a morning meal. Getting myself a spoonful, I shoved it in my mouth and crunched down on the cereal. I frowned at the taste. Stale. Shaking my head, I wolfed down my food and set down my dirty dish in the sink. I'll wash it later.

"I'm heading out." I called to Martin as I made my way to the door. "I'll be back soon. Don't strain yourself." He just grunted in response, drinking from the bottle he cradled.

"Don't get yourself killed." I heard him murmur, but only just.

Happytown had seen better days. All the buildings I passed by were worn down and appeared to have been abandoned for half a decade. Paint was beyond peeled and faded, almost nonexistent. Some buildings had actually crumbled, leaving ruins in the middle of neighborhoods. A relic from Bloody Monday; the Zootopian incursion that cost hundreds of innocent lives. I fumed silently as I remembered studying the fiasco for my assignment here. Mostly civilians were felled in the battle. Men, women and children cut down before a well-oiled machine of an army. The talons had been in their infancy, not yet having secured their borders. Zootopian troops just waltzed in, claiming any and all Predators they came across were terrorists for refusing the collar. That was five years ago.

Headquarters was only a twenty minute walk from Martin's residence. I was walking through the sliding doors of what used to be a market in a jiffy. The place was bustling with activity. Mammals carried supplies to their designated location, offered training in various trades and provided counseling to distraught mammals. Among the crowd, I spotted a familiar figure. Director Mosenhauz. The moose's antlers rose above the heads of other mammals, making him quite the visible figure.

"Director Mosenhauz!" I called as I ducked and weaved through the crowd. One of his ears twitched. Coming up to him, I beamed a smile as he turned to look down at me. The relief in his eyes was palpable.

"Oh thank god." He breathed. "After you failed to check in yesterday, I feared you were dead." I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Yes sir, I should have checked in yesterday, but after the day I had, I felt it was best to settle in as quickly as possible." He huffed.

"I'd heard rumors of a hare taking care of the wounded, but I didn't think… You are quite the brave young lass, you know?" I soaked up his praise.

"Thank you sir." I beamed. Instantly his features turned stern.

"There is one last thing I need to speak to you about, before you're assigned duties." I gulped.

"What would that be?" I asked. Mosenhauz' stern look melted away into one of guilt.

"Your parents left me quite a few messages. I'd appreciate it if you called them back." Director Mosenhauz reached into his pocket and retrieved a smartphone that for mammals my size, resembled a tablet. "Here." He handed me the phone. I took it into both paws. "You can use my office for some privacy. Good luck. I can only imagine that they're deeply worried about their kit." I nodded, feeling tension building up in my gut.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The line rung. Setting down Director Mosenhauz' phone on his desk, I stood in his chair. Resting my elbows on the desk, I waited for my parents to pick up. I could only imagine them scrambling once they saw who was calling.

"Yes Director?" My father panted. "Do you have any news of our little girl?" His voice was wracked with anxiety. Biting my lip, I looked down at the phone and smiled.

"Hey dad."

"Oh my little girl!" I could practically hear him tearing up as his breath hitched. "We were so worried. After news that your convoy was attacked, we thought… and then you didn't call!" He was sobbing now. My lip trembled as I listened to him.

"I'm sorry dad." I apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. I was just so tired from treating the wounded. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you!" He nearly shouted into the phone. "And I'm the one who should be apologizing, for what I said… before you left." He continued uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Mary. I was just so scared and I said something SO stupid." I could hear his fist connect with his head. "So stupid! How could I have said that to my daughter? Can you forgive me, Mary?" I smiled as a few tears came to the corners of my eyes. I was elated.

"Of course I forgive you dad. You're my father and I love you." I could hear my father sigh in relief.

"Your mother and I love you very much Mary. We wish you would come home, but, you're an adult and you control your own life. We trust you. Just know that you can always come back."

"I love you too, daddy." I said as a few teardrops fell onto the desk. "I love you and mom, and I won't lie. After what happened, I'm really scared; but I know that I can do this." Determination flushed through my bloodstream as I remembered how I'd jumped into action. All those lives I'd saved. Even one was nothing short of a miracle. A steely glint entered my eye. "I can make the world a better place." Dad breathed deep.

"Okay." He exhaled softly. "I trust that you know what you're doing. My girl… braver than her old man, that's for sure." He gave a little chuckle.

"I don't know about that. You had to raise me." I teased. "Where's mom?" I investigated.

"Oh, she's at work. I have to let her know that you're okay." I nodded, even if dad couldn't see it.

"Alright. I'll let you do that. I'll stick by the phone for a few in case she calls. Bye dad."

"Bye Mary. Be careful." And he hung up. Not even thirty seconds and the phone rang again.

"Mom…" I sighed, shaking my head as I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Mary closed the door behind herself as she left. Settling down into a more comfortable position, I was content to while away the day recuperating. Dropping my empty bottle to the floor, I heard it clunk around a bit before coming to a rest. My phone buzzed next to me on the couch. I gave it a quick check. Unknown number. Must be Talon.

 _Going for a supply run. Have fun with the hole in your leg._

Definitely Talon, and about time, too. Being cut off from the outside world, Happytown had to be self-sufficient. Realistically, there was no way we could make everything we'd ever need. What aid the relief societies sent our way was a godsend, but it was never enough. Things like medicine, spare parts and weapons always went too quick. So, utilizing the labyrinthine sewers of the city, Talon would stage raids and collect what we needed. I turned my nose up at stealing these things, but it wasn't like we could just go out and buy them. Food and clothes weren't cheap. Besides, even try and cross through the Zootopian checkpoint and you'd be lucky enough just to get let through with your rescue inhaler. Prey guards lined the perimeter of the Bellwether wall; trying to climb the thing was out of the question. Only way in or out were through the sewers.

Yawning, I let my head rest down on the cushion of my couch. Looking up at the ceiling, I wasn't surprised that the room was slightly spinning from how much I'd drank. At least the pain was ebbing. Watching dust motes dance in the light from my window, I felt my eyelids slowly closing shut and I drifted off to sleep.

Rain fell on the city in the dark. Walking through the alley, I dragged my paw across the wet wall. My breath came in a cloud; it was cold. A vague sense of anxiety hovered in the tense air. Something bad was about to happen, I knew it. Shivers ran up my spine, fluffing out my tail in fear. I sniffed the air in a display of primal instinct, picking up the scent of rot and decay.

Entering a courtyard where the alley let out, I stiffened as a silhouette appeared. It was so dark, I was having trouble making out the figure, even with my foxy night-vision.

"You left them." The figure spoke in Nick's voice. He stepped forward, becoming visible all at once. I sucked in a breath at his visage. He was gaunt. Patches of fur were falling out from his face. He wore a dark jacket with the hood pulled up over his ears. Only our breaths and the sound of falling rain filled mine. The evergreen light on his collar haunted me, like the eye of an insidious beast lurking in the night.

Nick picked something from out of his bulging pocket. When he brought it out, I nearly fainted. It was a can of beer. He let it drop to the floor in disgust.

"Was this more important than your family?" Nick shook his head. "You should go to them. There isn't much time left." I nodded, bolting back into the hole I'd come from. It felt as if the darkness had become solid, as I ran slow and laboriously. All the while, for each meter I covered, the alley stretched another two. Panicked, I pumped my arms and legs even harder, wheezing from the exertion. I pumped and pumped and pumped, but this time the streetlight at the end of the alley refused to budge. I ran, but the alley extended on into infinity. Disoriented, I tripped and fell on my face. Rain pounded my back. Dirty water filled my mouth. I winced at the acrid taste.

Pushing myself off the ground, I yelped when a hoof stepped on my back, forcing me down. Down I went, through the water until I was completely submerged. Bubbles of air billowed out my mouth and nostrils as I struggled against the hoof. My lungs ached for oxygen as dots appeared over my vision. The hoof relented as my mind was beginning to go black. I surfaced with a great gasp, finding myself standing slumped against a deep basin; my paws cruelly chained to a dirty concrete wall. The scent of blood hung on the air thickly.

Rounds of shivering shook my emaciated frame. Cold water soaked my naked body. A hand gripped the fur on the back of my head and lifted it up towards the ceiling.

"Tell us what we want to know." I coughed weakly, exhaustion making my body feel like it was made of lead. The ram interrogating me gazed into my bloodshot eyes. His odd pupils were full of cold malice. I spit into his face and smiled.

" _For the liberation of the oppressed."_ I recited like we'd been taught.

My tormentor made a choking sound and let go of my head, letting it fall to the stone basin with a thump. "Fuck you, stupid chomper!" He roared before grabbing my skull and pushing my face deep into the basin. Water filled my mouth as I struggled feebly. His arms were like iron to my weakened body. I couldn't fight him off. Ceasing in my struggles, I held my breath and let the inevitable take me away. I was completely under his mercy. Closing my eyes, I prayed that this time would be my final. Please, death take me…

"Not today, pelt." The ram laughed as he lifted my head from the basin. I breathed deep of the sweet air and retched a lungful of water. Coughing, I laid my head on the basin's edge and whimpered. "I can do this all day." The ram gleefully exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly, the door behind us swung open. I sniffed to decipher their scents, but my nose was broken and bloody, useless. "Visiting hours already?" The ram sounded disappointed. Heavy hoofsteps entered the room. "I'll be waiting. Don't forget me now, little fox." He pet my head roughly, tousling his fingers through the fur before taking his leave.

"Hello?" I called, too tired to move my head.

"It's me..." Bogo's gravelly voice clarified. His tone was distraught. "And I'm not alone."

"Big brother?" Came the frightened voice of Nikolai. I immediately stiffened, horror causing my heart to skip a beat. He shouldn't see me like this. None of them should be seeing me broken like this! Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes.

"Don't look at me…" I whined, thrashing my tail.

"Soka?" My mother's heartbroken voice pierced my ears. "My boy, what have they done?" I could feel her soft paws wrapping around my torso in a hug. I could hear her sobs as she broke down against me.

"No mama…" I whimpered pathetically. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"They'll pay in blood for what they've done to my son." My father's voice growled in my ear as a careful paw came to rest on my shoulder.

"Papa…" I whispered, feeling myself slip into unconsciousness. "Mama. Nikolai. I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you died. It's all my fault."

"No it's not." Bogo comforted, placing his hand on my other shoulder. "It's not your fault. You'd be dead too if you were there." His grip tightened reassuringly. "Stay strong. It's all you can do for them."

"Martin!" Mary shouted, shaking my arm. "Martin, wake up!"

"I'm awake!" I yelped, throwing my eyes open. "I'm awake!" I cried, bolting upright on the sofa. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed that they were wet.

"You were crying and whimpering in your sleep." Mary clarified. I looked to her and smiled sheepishly. Her eyes shone with concern. "Is everything alright?" Embarrassment made the skin beneath my dark fur glow red.

"Yeah." I waved her off. "Just a bad dream." Wiping the rest of the tears from my face, I gave Mary a fake smile. "Hehe… all better." Mary put her paw on mine gingerly.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" I shook my head a little too quickly. Sickness brewed in my gut. I made a face. Just then, a nauseating headache split my head in two.

"Ugh." I muttered, gripping my head. "That's what I get for drinking so much." Mary chuckled, slapping my side as she stood up. I heard her saunter over to the kitchen, where she fumbled with something that crinkled.

"Here. I managed to get something for you." Turning my head, I saw her toss two pill bottles in my direction. Catching them just barely, I looked at her. "Antibiotics and prescription pain meds respectively." She explained. I grinned and gave a great sigh of relief.

"Hallelujah."

"Just follow the instructions on the bottle and you'll be fine. Oh." Mary narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a bone chilling stare. "You are under no circumstances to take those with alcohol. Am I understood?" I straightened my back and jumped to attention, giving her a salute.

"Yes ma'am!" Mary laughed, the sound filling me with warmth. A slight heat arose in my cheeks. How had I never noticed how pretty she was? Mary had all the curves in all the right places. And her beautiful speckled fur… NO! I shook my head violently, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the hare in question. Keep it in your pants Martin! She's a guest and Prey for god's sake! You must still be drunk. Yeah… that's it. I'm still drunk. Better keep those pills for later then… I shot Mary an awkward grin. She just rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Our finest Hour

Chapter 8: Trouble Comes A Knockin'

Warm sun shone on the city of Zootopia, its ivory towers glistening in the brilliant light. White puffball clouds drifted lazily across the sky. Mammals milled about on the streets, like ants to the birds soaring high above. A congregation of them gathered near City Hall, a veritable throng of mammals big and small; Predator and Prey. On this sunny day shaping up to become quite the scorcher, a stage was set up on the first steps to that indomitable building. The city's beating heart of authority was surrounded by cameras and news crews. Sweating under the hot sun, the mayor and her administration completed preparations. Today was a wonderful day for a press conference. Today was an even better day to go to war.

 _Last Evening_

Mayor Bellwether and General Swinton whiled away the evening on the balcony just outside Dawn's private office. The party was still going full swing and the two wished to recuperate some before donning their masks and waltzing back into the thick of it. Bellwether watched well-to-do Prey dancing and laughing the night away in the intricate gardens of City Hall. The green sparkle accompanying her many Predator servants whisked to and fro in the night; so much like the fireflies she remembered from her youth. Gently swishing her glass of wine, Bellwether looked to Swinton and smiled.

General Swinton wore only her finest regalia to the lavish party; a political fundraiser, if she remembered correctly. Her jewels faintly glimmered in the light of the crescent moon.

"Olivia, dear." Bellwether drawled, taking a sip from her glass. "How are things? It's been so long since we've sat down and just talked." Swinton groaned.

"Don't remind me Dawn! What with the constant meetings with my tacticians and coordinators, I've hardly had a moment to myself as it is." Bellwether's smile turned wry.

"You're preaching to the choir. Reigning in my incompetent colleagues has been hell. The whining from those councilors! You'd think they were infants instead of adults." She sighed. "Oh well, I wanted them malleable to our organization. Now I must pay the price." General Olivia Swinton pursed her lips.

"I've made all the preparations for tomorrow's press conference. The ZAF is ready to mobilize at a moment's notice. We are ready for the invasion." Bellwether nodded, a gleam to her eyes.

"Excellent. All the proper documents have been filed; the votes are in. As of tomorrow, we are at war." There was a moment's silence between the two, before Olivia spoke.

"And the new collars?" Olivia Swinton inquired. "Are they ready for deployment once the population has been subjugated?" Bellwether smiled, a cold, malicious grin.

"Absolutely. The new and improved tame collars are prepped for testing out in the field."

"Serves those filthy chompers right." Swinton growled. "Savages should be grateful we haven't just purged them." Bellwether narrowed her eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we need them Olivia. Our way of life must be built upon someone's back, why not the Predators'? I could never see Prey performing the demeaning manual labor currently occupied by the pelts." Swinton sighed in disappointment.

"I know. Still, I'm going to miss the shocks." Bellwether laughed lightly.

"Always the sadist Olivia. How goes your other venture? I hear Martin Bogo yet eludes justice." Swinton grit her teeth in repressed rage.

"He has proven to be clever and skillful in evading our troops, despite our agent's intel he always slips the noose. I do have a proposition for you, though." Bellwether perked right up at that.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Instead of simply killing him on the field, I propose that we capture him alive via our operative. Now, picture this." Swinton emanated an aura of malevolence as she continued. "He is the face of the opposition. A soldier without blood on his paws who fights for a 'noble' cause. Take from the powerful, give to the weak." Bellwether listened, enraptured. "We need to destroy him as a symbol. To do that, I say we tease out his Predatory instincts. Show Predators everywhere that even their saints are nothing but beasts." Bellwether frowned.

"And how do you suppose you're going to accomplish this?" She asked skeptically, crossing her arms and legs. Swinton smiled, the gesture chilling even Bellwether's black heart.

"Have you ever heard of _Midnicampum Holicithias_?"

 _Present_

Dawn Bellwether stood before the crowd with a plastic smile, elevated above even the tallest giraffe's head by her stage. Thousands of eyes were upon her as she moved closer to the microphone.

"Good morning, Zootopia." She formally addressed. Her eyes purposefully skirted the sea of glowing green LEDs segregated from her Prey constituents. "Your government has an important declaration." Her voice was grave. "As of today, we are at war with the savages of Happytown." Nervous muttering erupted from the crowd. Or, precisely only one half of the crowd. "No longer will we have to bear their random raids in the night! No longer will we have to fear the Predator menace! It is time to assert our dominance as the arbiters of right and wrong. We have the moral high ground! We have the might and the means to put down this uprising FOREVER!" Bellwether's voice picked up in passion as she shouted her speech. A few of the Prey in their half of the crowd nodded their heads, clearly enthralled.

"Yeah!" Shouted an enthusiastic hippo.

"Down with the chompers!"

"Kill the pelts!" At this point, the Predator crowd began to disperse rather hurriedly. More and more Prey filled the void they left behind, until there was nary a green light to be found. Bellwether nodded as the crowd gained steam, cheering and applauding the coming war. The swell of power she felt riling up these mammals was almost intoxicating. _Focus_. Dawn told herself. _You can't get swept up in this_. _Keep a level head._

"Our troops will march through those gates and bring justice to the terrorists of Talon! We shall reclaim OUR land, for PREY use!" That really got them rowdy, Bellwether observed as she allowed a small grin to cross her face. "All I ask of you, citizens of Zootopia, is your continued support, for with it… WE WILL MAKE ZOOTOPIA GREAT AGAIN!" A deafening roar spilled out from the crowd as thunderous applause boomed throughout the block. Bellwether chuckled inwardly as she searched the throng's eyes and found the bloodlust she'd been hoping to inspire. All was transpiring just as they had planned. By the weeks' end, Happytown would be hers'. The sooner testing could begin, the better. A lot of money was riding on this, and Bellwether was not one to waste a single dollar.

OOO

 _Last Evening_

Martin shot me an awkward grin. I just rolled my eyes. I could tell something was eating at him, but I decided to drop it. He didn't need me prying into his head.

"So…" I broke the silence, reclining next to him on the sofa. I stretched out my feet and kicked them up onto the coffee table. "What do we do? It's too early to go to bed, too late to go out." I eyed his injured leg. "Not that you'd have much fun with that leg." He scowled at the wound in question.

"Damn marksmen bunnies, always ruining my day…" I couldn't help but splutter out some laughter at that statement. What he said combined with the grave look on his face was just priceless. I felt his paw come to rest on my shoulder. Turning my eyes up to his, I was surprised to find a soft appreciation. "Thank you, really." He said sincerely, muzzle turning up into a smile. "You saved me. Fired off a couple rounds like a badass too, I might add." Heat filled my cheeks as I blushed. My heartrate quickened in distress as I saw his face don a pained expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, feeling a pang of concern echo in my chest. Martin closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, I saw a deep anguish. "Does your leg hurt? I'm going to go get some water for your pills..." I moved to go fetch a glass of water from the kitchen, but his paw stopped me.

"I can handle the pain." He said in a quiet voice. "It's just… I nearly ended up like my family." He clarified. I bit my lip, remembering that his family had been slaughtered. How awful, to have them torn from you in such a manner at such a young age. Martin turned his eyes up to the ceiling and sighed. I moved his paw into mine to try and offer him some comfort. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, as his grip tightened ever so slightly. "Tortured to death. What a way to go…" Moisture gathered at the corner of his eyes. "Jesus Christ, it's been years. Why is it so hard still?" A few tears leaked into the fur beneath his eyes, turning the patches a mite shade darker. Watching Martin cry sparked something in me, a protective urge to take him into my arms like a kit, and tell him everything was going to be fine. Except it wasn't. Nothing was okay. Everything was wrong.

In one fluid motion I had my arms around him in a soft hug.

"It's because you love them, ya dumb fox…" Martin laughed a little as he leaned into the hug. My head resting in the crook of his neck, his scent drew into my nostrils with every breath. I could smell the choking city on him, it was practically baked into his fur; but there was something else. Martin smelled vaguely like… violets. I liked it. Pressing my head deeper into his fur, I heard him let off a hum of contentment and found myself growing sleepy. I closed my eyes and leaned against his muscular body. He didn't seem to mind, and I was so tired from my long day. The burn in my body weighted my limbs into lead. I could let my eyelids droop, just for a few moments… I was snoring in seconds.

 _Present_

Someone shifted beneath me. Yawning, I stretched my limbs and opened my eyes. Light streamed into the living room from Martin's windows. I smacked my lips appreciatively. I woke up feeling refreshed, full of energy. I hadn't had such a good night's sleep in a long time. Martin's bed must- I gasped as memories of last night hit me like a rock. I never made it to the bed. Chancing a look down, I stiffened as Martin's lap came into view. My mouth gaping in dumb horror, I was shock-still for a few heartbeats before lurching away to the other side of the couch. My heartbeat thundered against my sternum. Did I…? I really did. I fell asleep in his goddamned lap!

Embarrassment rocked my world as my face and even ears turned a shade of cherry red. Without thinking, I reached over and slapped him.

"Shit!" He yipped, bolting awake. Blinking rapidly, Martin looked around the room, his eyes landing on my abashed face. He seemed to realize what had happened, as he gained a shell-shocked appearance.

"That was for not waking me up!" I said hotly, huffing as I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized profusely, raising his paws in surrender. "It's just… you looked so tired and I didn't want to wake you." He then proceeded to mutter something under his breath.

"What was that?" I prodded sharply, poking him in the bicep. A flush of heat rushed through me as I realized how hard it was. Damn it all… Why did he have to be so handsome?

"W-would you believe me if I said nothing?" He stammered weakly. My piercing glare said it all. Martin sighed in defeat and came clean. "I said, you also looked really… cute." He then rose his arms and defended his face, anticipating a mauling. None came. Cute. The word rang through my mind as warmth blossomed in my chest. The feeling left me giddy.

"You think I'm cute?" I said softly, all previous venom lost. Martin looked like he wanted to die right then and there. He opened his mouth to speak, but his phone impeded him with a buzz. He lunged for the device, appearing happy to have a distraction. I rolled my eyes so hard it was surprising they didn't get stuck staring at my brain.

Martin stared at the screen for a few moments and all the life seemed to drain from him. He dropped the phone and gazed at the ceiling, his eyes staring out into nothing.

"Martin?" I asked, astonished to see such a reversal. "What's wrong? Do you need your pills now?" He shook his head slightly. Turning his eyes to me, I saw that he was beyond shocked. Fear glimmered out from behind his azure orbs. Picking up his discarded phone, he gave it to me. My interest piqued and just a little bit of anxiety picking up my heartrate, I looked. My veins turned to ice. A chill enveloped my entire body. There was a text on the blue screen, four words in all caps.

 _ZOOTOPIA HAS DECLARED WAR_


	9. Chapter 9

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 9: The Rain of Fire

 **Oh Judy… Thanks for sticking around so long. I appreciate all of you who've stuck around! Your reviews and views give me strength. I never know what to say in these notes, so how about we just continue on to the main event? This one is… well, you'll find out.**

 **OOO**

Judy awoke warm and comfortable snuggled up to her fox. His scent was everywhere, predatory and sharp, but oddly comforting to the rabbit doe. She could feel his arm tucked safely around her body in his sleep. Judy smiled and opened her eyes, staring at the beams of sunlight washing in through her window. Judy's apartment was sleek and modern, coming with a fantastic kitchenette, two bedrooms and a bath. The front door opened up into a spacious living room with a high ceiling. Her walls were painted a pretty sky blue and Judy's carpets were a nice, light beige. She even had a fireplace in that living room of hers'.

Yawning, the soldier turned around gently so as not to wake her mate. Facing him, she drank in his crimson fur, darkening around the tip of his tail, paws and feet. Carefully raising a paw, she touched the creamy fur of his lower jaw. She knew that it spread all the way down his belly, coloring the inside of his thighs. He was beautiful, she'd long since decided. Beautiful in a way no bunny buck could ever hope to match. Giving him a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle, Judy slid out from beneath his arm and got up from the bed.

Smacking her lips, Judy strode over to her closet and slipped into some clean clothes. She chose a pink flannel shirt and denim jeans, typical farm girl attire. Sauntering over to her bedside end table, Judy pocketed her smartphone and left Nick to sleep in. Closing the door softly, she made her way to the bright kitchenette and saw that her coffee maker had brewed a fresh pot earlier in the morning. From the steam rising from the dark brew, Judy could tell the liquid was still piping hot. Grabbing a mug from one of her cabinets, Judy poured herself some of the caffeinated life-juice and took a sip. Bitter, sharp flavors exploded across her tongue. She smiled. The temperature was just right.

Judy's phone buzzed in her pocket. Setting down her mug on the counter, Judy fished out the phone and stared at the screen. Mom and dad; they wanted to Muzzletime. Judy peered into the hall which housed her bedroom and found the door was yet closed. Straining her long ears, she could detect faint foxy snores. Satisfied Nick wouldn't wake in the next few minutes and reveal their relationship, Judy accepted the call.

She was instantly assailed by her father's sobbing. Her mother, Bonnie Hopps had her arms around her husband in an attempt to comfort him. Bonnie's eyes however were locked on Judy's and they were wide with worry. Judy frowned.

"Mom, is everything okay back home?" She asked, concern leeching into her voice. Bonnie nodded.

"Everything is fine honey, we're just worried about you."

"My baby's going to war!" Stu declared as he buried his face into his wife's shoulder. Oh, that. Judy gave her parents a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to be okay, guys. I'm not stationed on the frontlines. My squad was assigned artillery support yesterday, so you have nothing to worry about." Judy's voice was soft. Bonnie smiled a bit, relieved to hear that.

"You know we just can't help but worry about you Judy. It's our job." Judy giggled.

"I know mom. When dad stops crying, tell him I'm going to be okay." Bonnie huffed in exasperation.

"Will do." And she ended the call. After the call ended and she was safe from her parents' prying eyes, Judy's smile fell away. Putting her face in her paws, she leaned her back against the counter. Stress tightened her chest. The artillery her squad would be operating were of American make and highly illegal. Using such weapons in densely populated urban centers was strictly against international law. Judy felt like bursting into tears. Torn between duty and morality, Judy couldn't decide what she was going to do. Or what she could do. In the end, her sense of duty won out.

"I'm going to be a war criminal." She whispered grimly. It would be something she'd have to live with. Judy had sworn herself to the Zootopian Armed Forces. She would obey her superiors.

"Hmm?" Nick was standing in the hall, green eyes glowing in the shade. He'd put on his boxers. Nick's tame collar glowed like his eyes, a bright, cheery green. The black plastic cut through his fur tight, causing the flesh on either side to bulge a bit. Judy knew because she'd seen it, touched it. How cruel. The thought of collaring mammals and punishing them for even showing an iota of emotion sent a hot flare of anger coursing through her. Judy longed for the day when she could walk the streets holding Nick's paw, when he didn't have to wear that accursed thing. Alas, today was not that day.

"Sleep fine?" Judy asked her mate with a smirk. He replied in kind, walking out into the kitchen.

"Course I did, my little bunny was there, wasn't she?" His eyes zeroed in on the pot of fresh coffee. "Ooh, coffee. The elixir of life." He licked his chops and went for a mug. Filling his cup with a copious amount of 'the elixir of life', Nick took a deep draught, scarcely taking time to breathe. Judy watched in fascination as he nearly downed the whole cup. She liked coffee as much as the next mammal, but Nick seemed to be having a love affair with the drink.

Judy harrumphed, disrupting the Reynard from his drink.

"Do I need to get you two a room?" Judy deadpanned. Nick stuck his tongue out.

"Hardy har har Carrots. You're just jealous of our love." Judy rolled her eyes but couldn't help to chuckle when the fox went to hug his mug. It was at that moment when Judy's phone decided to buzz on the counter.

"Oh for the love of…" Judy sighed, picking up the needy machine. She froze when she saw the caller ID. General Swinton. Motioning for Nick to be silent, Judy answered the call.

"Hopps." Swinton barked. "It's time. Report to your station. The operation will commence in two hours." And the pig hung up. Judy let the paw holding her phone fall limply to her side. At Judy's shocked expression, Nick went into what he called, 'mothering' mode. His tail swished behind him anxiously.

"Hey, Judy? You can talk to me…" He moved to give his mate a soft embrace. Judy blinked, coming back to her senses and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Nick…" She apologized with a heavy heart. "It's time. I'm going to war." Nick's embrace only became tighter as he whimpered. The light on his tame collar turned an uncertain yellow.

The abandoned industrial zone north of Happytown was a hub of activity. Decked out in her combat fatigues and a nine millimeter colt pistol at her waist, Judy made her way through the marching soldiers. Helicopters buzzed through the air, soaring in place of birds who had fled the inevitable bloodshed. Trucks roared alongside the roads, carrying valuable supplies and troops. This was it, a full scale invasion of Happytown. Judy couldn't remember a time when her stomach felt so twisted. It was like the organ had spun itself into a knot.

Judy adjusted her green beret as she made her way to the ancient line of howitzers. The imposing machines were giants in comparison to her small stature. Giant and old. They required hand loading and precision targeting. She tried not to think of the collateral damage that would incur if they missed their mark. Judy would never forgive herself if innocents were harmed because of an avoidable flaw in their aim.

Judy's squad was already present, hanging around the machines as they waited for their commanding officer. The hum of anxious conversation filled the air. They were just as antsy as she was. That filled Judy with some comfort. She wouldn't have to bear this alone.

"Atten-hut!" Judy shouted, grabbing her soldiers' attention. Like a well-oiled machine they sprang into life and saluted. Their faces were stony as they stared straight ahead. Nodding to herself as she internally smiled, Judy was once again impressed at the discipline she had managed to impart. It was refreshing for someone as small as she to hold the respect of giants. "At ease soldiers." She commanded. "Take your battle stations. I expect the call to come at any moment. We will be prepared." Judy's squad nodded and jumped into action. Her people crewed each of the seven howitzers, prepared to load shells and fire in a heartbeat.

Judy took a deep breath as she stared south. She could just make out the Bellwether wall in the distance. That concrete monstrosity with its coils upon coils of barbed wire. Soon, it would be no more. Destroyed to allow access deep into the heart of enemy territory. The artillery fire was only stage one of Swinton's invasion plan. Take out known weapons and supply depots, and throw the enemy into disarray before the main body of troops could move in and secure the area. Simple enough.

Taking in the smell of sweat and gunpowder, Judy moved to enter her command center, a large green tent outfitted with a cot, multiple radios, ammunition and a desk. Taking a seat at her desk, she adjusted the chair to accommodate her height and opened the laptop sitting on the hard steel. Powering it on, she was privy to a black screen and a wall of green text. Simplicity itself. Entering her password and necessary identification, she gained access to the ZAF's database and awaited instruction. She didn't have to wait long.

Once silent, her personal radio burst into life. It was General Swinton. Taking the receiver to her ear, Judy listened intently.

"Sending you specified coordinates." The pig droned like a machine. "Fire at your discretion until further orders. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Judy replied briskly.

"For Zootopia. Over and out." Once again her radio fell silent. Only static remained on the line. Judy gulped as a ding sounded from her laptop. Checking the notification, Judy opened up a document that was blank but for two lines of text. Coordinates. It was time. Quickly printing seven pages, one for each howitzer crew, she grabbed them in a rush and hurried outside.

"You know your orders!" Judy shouted as she handed out the slips of paper. Her soldiers glossed over the slips in a matter of seconds before calibrating their artillery via a system of hand cranks. Judy had her eyes narrowed as she breathed down their necks, ensuring perfection. Silence reigned supreme as Judy's soldiers awaited further orders. Taking a moment to herself, Judy gave a deep breath.

Walking a fair distance from the howitzers, Judy could see every single one of the men and women under her command. They watched her with expectant eyes.

"Load the first volley!" She directed, watching as her brothers and sisters began loading silver shells into their behemoths. They were quick and quiet, efficient as any automated service. "Fire on my command." Judy yelled. And then she gave the order that transformed Zootopia. "FIRE!" Time slowed as she watched her soldiers work. It was too late to take it back. The war had reared its ugly head. Death was going to have a field day.

Judy was nearly deafened when the howitzers fired. She could feel the shockwave blast through her flesh and bones as gas poured from the mouth of the cannons. Judy held her breath and peered south, counting down the time until fire clawed its way up into the sky. In the calm before the storm, it was so quiet she could hear her heart beating in her ears. The feeling was surreal. Reality came crashing back down as red and orange filled the horizon. Judy blinked as a bright flash filled her vision. When her eyes adjusted, the rabbit soldier stiffened as she was witness to unreal devastation. Buildings fell to pieces around seven massive fireballs that lifted into the air. Plumes of dark smoke painted the sky black. Judy felt as if her heart was stuck in her throat, but she had a job to do. This was not the place for petty emotions.

"Reload and fire when ready!" Judy ordered imperiously. Duty came first, before all else. She had sworn an oath… And because of that oath, Happytown was burning.


	10. Chapter 10

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 10: Hell

I was numb, absolutely numb. All my worst fears were coming true. War was coming, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I looked down at my injured leg with a sneer. I was useless to Talon in this state. How pathetic… I couldn't even defend my people when they needed me the most. I felt a dull pain in my heart as I thought about my comrades in arms; fellow Predators fighting and DYING to protect Happytown. I'd failed them. I was a failure. Outside, sirens began to wail a dreaded song. One way or another, this was the end of an age. I looked up as Mary pushed my wheelchair to the couch. I hadn't even noticed she'd left. Her eyes were burning with determination.

"I have to get you somewhere safe." By the look in her eyes, I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. I admired that about Mary; her drive. Wincing as my leg started to act up, I let her help me into the chair. Before she could cart me off, I stopped her with a paw.

"Now would be a very good time for those pills." I watched her with some amusement as she rolled her eyes and went to go fetch them from the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water from the kitchen sink, Mary returned and plopped down two capsules in my open paw. I popped them in my mouth and gratefully accepted the water. Downing the glass in one big gulp, I set it down on the table and nodded in her direction. "Let's get the hell out of here."

There was chaos in the streets. Amidst the piercing wails of the emergency sirens sounded screams and shouts. Scared children watched with big eyes from their parents' arms as they left their homes behind, perhaps for the last time. Uncertainty for the future poisoned the air like a mist of despair. Was this the end? NO… said the soldiers of Talon whose eyes burned with fire. All reserves mobilized, the main body of troops gathered near fortified positions along the northern Bellwether wall. Scouts had witnessed the ZAF amass an invasion force in the old industrial district. Talon was prepared to meet them in kind. What fighters remained in Happytown proper assisted in the evacuation, ensuring no one was left behind. Everyone knew where they needed to go. After the first Bloody Monday, protocols were enacted. Escape routes were constructed, all leading toward the hospital; the sanctuary of Happytown.

The young were first, left with the old, infirm and sick. Some able bodied men and women remained as a last ditch barrier, but all else were to take up arms. Mothers, fathers, sons and daughters received their weapons gratefully, a shine to their eyes. Everyone was prepared to give their last breath fighting. No one could ever say Happytown went easily into the night.

"Move! Move!" Commanded my brothers and sisters in arms as they directed us to the hospital. None of them wore their signature masks. It was an unspoken agreement that when the time came, we would show our faces to the world, unafraid and unashamed. Mary pushed my wheelchair among the throng of worried Predators as I sulked.

"I can push myself, you know." I huffed in annoyance. I could practically hear Mary rolling her eyes.

"Do you ever stop whining?" She asked dryly.

"No." I smiled despite the gravity of our situation.

"Just shut up. This is faster." I pursed my lips but said nothing more.

"Mommy, daddy!" Screamed a little black bear cub in the middle of the street. She was crying, holding a disheveled teddy bear like it was her life line. She was dressed in a pink nightgown, seemingly having just been woken up as the evacuation went underway. Gazing at her distressed face, a fierce protectiveness overcame me. I knew what I had to do. Opening my mouth to call her over, I was surprised when Mary beat me to the punch.

Abandoning my wheelchair, Mary bolted over to the cub like a flash of white lightning.

"Hey there." She said to the cub in a soft, welcoming tone. Mary knelt down so she could meet the cub's nervous gaze and smiled. "Where are your parents?"

"I-I d-don't know…" The cub sniffed, shedding more tears into her silky, black fur. "Daddy said I shouldn't talk to Prey. He says they only want to hurt us." Mary kept up her smile like a champ, even though I knew that had to have hurt.

"I'd never hurt you, little cub. I just want to see you with your parents. Come with me to the hospital, I'm sure they're already waiting for you." The cub's eyes were filled with hesitation. Sensing that now was a good time to intervene as any, I wheeled myself over to the two. Putting on a big grin, I looked down at the cub who seemed to relax in the presence of another Predator.

"My name is Martin, what's yours?" I asked kindly.

"Shelly." The cub replied curiously. "Shelly, this is Mary." I gestured over to the hare. "She's a good mammal. You can trust her. Come with us to the hospital and you can ride with me." Shelly's eyes glistened with tears and excitement.

"Okay." The little bear agreed. Mary helped Shelly into my lap and I gave the little cub a comforting embrace. Shelly hugged me back tightly, as if afraid to let go. I was secretly glad she was still so young, or the child would have flattened me. While not the biggest bears, black bears were definitely larger than foxes.

"Thank you, Martin." Mary whispered into my ear gratefully as she passed. I said nothing, just grinned real big and gave a thumbs up. Mary took the handles to my wheelchair and started wheeling us to safety. The hospital wasn't far now. I could see it in the distance like a beacon of hope.

All of a sudden, a terrible dread stole the breath from my lungs. Stiffening in my seat, I honed my senses and searched the area warily. My instincts were screaming at me to run and hide, but nothing seemed wrong? That's when I heard it. Almost impossible to make out above the crowd and sirens, but undeniably there. A subtle… whistling? It quickly increased in volume until the disturbing sound was plain as day.

"What is tha-" Mary started to question, only to stop when a blinding flash burned itself into our retinas. Time stopped and my pelt began to bristle. Blinded, I closed my eyes and hugged Shelly tightly to my chest. She screamed. The whole world went silent for one, agonizing moment, before hell was unleashed upon the earth.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" I roared in my loudest voice before throwing myself to the ground. Covering the cub with my body, I awaited the inevitable. Terrified screams rang out as the heat of a thousand suns scorched my pelt. Eyes screwed shut, I ignored the pain. _Mary…!_ But it was too late. The shockwave came soon after, blowing me and Shelly away in a howl of death and ash.

Tossed like a ragdoll across the street, I did my best to absorb every jarring hit for the little cub. When we finally skidded to a stop, my whole body was numb and my ears rang. I opened my eyes. I could see Shelly was crying, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything but that incessant ringing. Adrenaline coursed through my blood, easing the wound in my leg. Standing on trembling knees, I took Shelly into my arms and surveyed the carnage.

The hospital and the surrounding area was gone, replaced by absolute ruin; skeletons of burned out buildings that had stubbornly refused to fall. Seven mushroom clouds littered the horizon, interspersed by towers of black smoke. Flames danced in the carcass of Happytown, spreading like a disease. Embers and ash fell from the sky like snow, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh. Mammals littered the street, their maws open in silent screams. Some of the smaller animals were sprawled out on the pavement, unmoving and broken. I had a feeling they weren't going to get back up. Soon, my hearing popped back in, but I wish it hadn't.

Fires roared in the distance like some great beast. Shelly was sobbing into my chest. Howls of pain and terror rose on the wind alongside the pained screams of the dying. Falling to my knees, I felt… hollow. I didn't even know I was crying until my vision turned blurry.

"This isn't real." I whispered hoarsely. "This can't be real…" Of course it was real. The harsh reality of it all was just starting to sink in. Happytown was down for. We… were done for.

I flinched when a paw touched my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that it was Mary and relaxed. Her eyes were red and puffy as tears leaked down onto her cheeks. Half the fur of her face was singed black. Watching Mary break down beside me filled my heart with a fire I'd never known. Wiping my eyes with a free arm, I stood despite the pain. I was still a soldier, I couldn't afford to lose myself now. These mammals were counting on me.

"EVERYONE!" I screamed, pulling the attention of what remained. "WE NEED TO GO!" I gestured wildly with my arm. "THERE MIGHT BE MORE COMING!" Everyone murmured in disbelief and panic. The shock had yet to wear off.

"But where will we go?" Called a female kinkajou holding her wailing cub close to her breast. Her eyes were nearly manic in desperation.

"The aid society…" Mary whispered next to me. She jumped up and faced the throng of scared Predators fearlessly.

"FOLLOW ME TO THE AID SOCIETY. WE WILL PROTECT YOU!" Mary shouted at the top of her lungs. The effect she had on the crowd however, was not positive. Looking for an easy scapegoat for the destruction that had befallen their home, Mary was a prime candidate.

"Why should we trust Prey?" Questioned a singed tiger.

"What if she's one of them!" Screamed an enraged honey badger.

"Make her pay!" Howled a blackened wolf. Anger flared brightly within me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yowled, moving myself to protect the hare. "SHE'S PREY, BUT MARY RISKED HER LIFE FOR US. SHE'S HERE WHEN SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE! I'M THE BLACK HOOD AND I TRUST HER. NOW LET'S GO BEFORE ZOOTOPIA SENDS US TO HELL!" At my outburst, the crowd quieted and had the decency to look ashamed. Mary and I shared a look. In that moment of silent communication, something passed between us. _Thank you_. Mary broke our gaze first and gestured for me to follow. Clutching Shelly in my arms, I limped after her. As we passed them, our fellow mammals quietly stepped into line behind us.

Whistling filled our eardrums as yet another volley hurtled towards our doom. The noise stopped us in our tracks. Ice ran down my back as terror filled me with only one thought. _RUN!_

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Mary screamed, her eyes wide with horror. Snapping from their stupor, the crowd let off one big wail and bolted. It was utter chaos. My eyes on Mary's back, I ran as fast my injured leg could allow. Pain jolted through my calf with every step, but I persevered. Holding the whimpering cub to my chest, I felt my heart beating wildly out of control. Brightness filled the sky for but a moment. I picked up the pace in desperation, wincing as sharp agony pierced my leg. Burning heat at my back spurred me on, but no one could outrun a bomb. Giving a yelp, I gasped as the blast wave carried me off my feet, straight through the window of a nearby shop.

Shelly screamed as glass shattered around me. Pain exploded in my side as several shards embedded themselves in my flesh. Hitting the tile floor with a thud, Shelly was launched from my grip.

"Shelly!" I yelled, my voice reverberating through the empty shop. Broken shelves, coated in several years' worth of dust littered the tiny room. Flicking my head in the direction of the little girl, I was relieved to find her shaken, but unharmed. Attempting to get to my feet, I put weight on my injured leg and it immediately buckled beneath me. Giving a pained yelp, I nearly fell on my face.

"I wanna go home." Shelly wept. Gritting my teeth, I sat back up and inspected my wound. I wrinkled my muzzle as the scent of blood wafted up into my nose. I was bleeding badly. A dark patch already stained my pants, and it was only growing.

"Me too, Shelly…" I muttered as I began to pull the glass from my side. Wincing in pain, I dropped the bloody shards to the floor in distaste.

"Martin! Shelly!" Mary screamed from outside. I saw her slender form through the broken window. Cupping my paws to my muzzle, I cried out.

"In here!" Mary's sensitive ears twitched in the direction of my voice. She turned her head and our eyes met. She sighed in relief. Loping over to the window, she hopped inside, careful to avoid the jagged glass.

"C'mon. Everyone's waiting, we need to go." I looked down at my leg, then back up into her dirty face. Even covered in ash Mary was beautiful.

"I don't think I can." I told her the truth. My leg pulsed painfully, almost causing me to cry out. Blood leeched from the wounds in my side, seeping into my shirt. "Take Shelly and go. I'll be fine." I lied.

"No." Mary growled, her face twisting up into a snarl. "You listen here fox." She hissed, getting up in my face. Our snouts were barely an inch apart. Her eyes were burning coals, glaring into my soul. "No one. And I mean _no one_ , gets left behind." I gulped and nodded slowly. This hare was a force of nature all unto herself. "Shelly, can you walk?" Mary asked the cub in a much kinder tone. When the little girl nodded, Mary smiled. "Up you go then." Mary ordered as she helped me stand. "Take the pressure off your leg. I'll help you."

Leaning into her, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she did the same.

"Let's go Shelly, we're leaving." Mary called to the cub. "Easy now…" Mary cautioned as we started to hobble along. "Headquarters isn't far now. You can make it Martin." She reassured as we left the shop. The ghost of a smile spread across my face. Mary sure was something special. She was strong and kind, who could resist her allure? Where our bodies touched, I could feel the faintest flicker of warmth.

Pillars of black smoke rising from ground zero turned the sky a bleak grey. Motes of ash continued to fall from the clouds, blanketing the city in a layer of black soot. Our feet crunched in the dust as we walked. Everymammal had eyes only for us as we passed. Soon, they began to follow, muttering things I couldn't hear. In the near silence we pressed forward, a procession of mammals befitting a funeral.

Wolves howled in the distance, most likely packs or families desperately calling for one another. The mournful cries hung over Happytown like a shroud, breaking the hearts of even the coldest mammals. I found myself tearing up at their song. How couldn't you? This was the end of Happytown, the vanquishing of our hopes and dreams. Even if our people were able to drive off the invading ZAF to the north, what home would they be coming back to? Mary patted my back as I began to weep. Choking sobs tore from my chest as I finally broke down. We'd lost everything in a single day. Please god, if you're there… why? What did we do to deserve this?

"Oh god, why!?" I screamed, clinging even harder to Mary. She didn't say anything, just stopped in her tracks and embraced me softly. I cried into her shoulder, getting snot and tears all over the fabric of her shirt; but she didn't care. Mary just tightened her hug and stared ahead with a broken gaze. "What did we do, Mary?" I sniffed as wailing broke out amongst the refugees. We were all at our breaking points.

"You didn't do anything." Mary replied quietly, her words nearly lost between the screams and sobbing. "You didn't do anything wrong."


	11. Chapter 11

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 11: Catching My Breath

"Director Mosenhauz!" I yelled, hobbling into the aid society with Martin in tow. He was panting, a pained expression on his face. The refugees we'd managed to save milled in behind us. Mammals buzzed like angry bees throughout headquarters, either moving supplies or aiding shell-shocked Predators. Our group was not the first to make it here after the bombings. Pained cries and whimpering sounded from booths hastily set up for emergency surgeries. Mosenhauz had busied himself with a tablet, unreadable expression on his face when he looked up. "These are all we managed to save, sir." I explained as I directed us toward the moose. He gave a small, tired looking smile.

"Good work. I knew you were the perfect mammal for this posting." A tinge of pride swelled my heart at the praise. I glanced over at the booths, noticing a few were unoccupied.

"I'm going to treat this wounded fox. Call me if you need something." Director Mosenhauz just nodded, returning to his tablet with a scowl.

"More surgery?" Martin whined as we set off toward the operating booths.

"Oh hush you!" I snapped. "I can smell the blood coming from your gunshot wound. You might even need a few stitches in your side from the glass…" All he did in response was groan.

"How's Shelly?" Martin asked as we reached a free booth. The only thing lending us some privacy were thick, white curtains. I bit my lip. My ears drooped as I realized in the rush to get Martin medical attention, I'd forgotten about the cub. Scanning the room with careful eyes, I found her being tended to by a friendly beaver. He got her to laugh by making a funny face. Giving a sigh of relief, I turned back to Martin with a smile.

"She's going to be fine. Now, let's worry about you." Ordering the black fox to lay down on the operating table, I looked around for something to sanitize my paws. Quickly finding a bottle of paw sanitizer, I rubbed the clear gel into my paws and looked at Martin. He was breathing heavily, muzzle contorted in pain. Soot and sweat matted his fur. Martin's shirt was covered in ash and blood, ruined. The same could be said for his dirty jeans. Copper-scented blood heavily stained one of his pants' legs. Grabbing myself a nearby kit designed for medium sized mammals, I rushed to his side.

Placing the kit next to him, I unlocked the latches and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"I'm going to cut off your shirt and turn your jeans into shorts." I told him. I didn't want to risk giving him some undue pain while attempting to remove his clothes. Embarrassment faintly glimmered in his sky blue eyes.

"Never in my wildest dreams have my clothes ever come off for a cute bunny." He chuckled. I felt my ears and face grow hot in a deep blush. Why, the nerve of this fox! Well, two can play at this game.

Giving a seductive smile, I leaned in closer.

"I'm a hare, not a bunny." I made sure to point out. "And I can promise, you've never had anything like _me_." Martin's eyes went wide. Drawing the curtains around us to a close, I gave us a little privacy and eyed the fox. "Maybe we can have some fun now that we're alone?" His jaw dropped. I giggled cutely and moved to his side. "Does the big bad fox want to play?" Martin spluttered something incoherent. Damn, watching him squirm was more fun than I thought.

Giving a satisfied smirk, I brought the scissors to his shirt and started cutting. Quiet snips filled the air. Pulling away the ruined fabric from Martin's torso, I became keenly aware of his athletic body. Hiding beneath thick, fluffy black fur, were strong defined muscles. _Holy. Jesus_. Martin was hot. There was no denying it. Ears and face burning something fierce, it took everything I had to hide my feelings behind a stoic mask. I'm pretty sure it was all a futile gesture anyway, foxes had a superb sense of smell. If he couldn't smell my arousal, then I was a dumb bunny.

Drifting down to his… lower body, I quickly cut away the offending, bloody pants' leg. Nose twitching at the fresh scent of blood, I instructed Martin to roll over onto his stomach. He did so with a few grunts. Brushing his tail out of the way, I inspected the wounded calf. I grimaced at the angry red flesh. The wound was continuously weeping ruby tears and all of Martin's stitches had torn. Pursing my lips, I rooted through the open kit for everything I'd need. Clotting agent; check. Anesthetic spray; check. Disinfectant; check. Suturing kit… check. Oh, probably shouldn't forget about the bandages. Setting the items on the operating table, next came the hard part.

"Martin, I'm going to begin the surgery. It won't hurt… much."

"Yay…" He cheered sarcastically.

"Cheeky bastard." I mumbled before gripping the anesthetic spray-bottle. Liberally spritzing the wound, I set the medicine back down and picked up the suturing kit. Threading the stitching material through the needle, I started my grisly work. Martin gave a little whine when I pricked his flesh, but otherwise he remained quiet. We were both silent as I finished up. Satisfied with the quality of my work, I bagged the needle for sterilization and went to grab the clotting agent.

Picking a fresh syringe, I tore through the wrapping and read through the dosing information on the vial. Piercing the top of the vial with the hypodermic needle, I filled the syringe about a sixth of the way. Taking a cotton-ball from the kit, I poured some disinfectant onto the ball of fluff. Rubbing down a site close to the wound, I injected the medicine into his calf to help stop the bleeding. Setting aside the needle for disposal, I reached over for the gauze and tore off a good length. I made sure to be extra gentle when wrapping his calf.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I moved back to Martin's torso to take care of his cuts. Carefully parting his fur to inspect the wounds, I decided none of them were serious enough to warrant any stitches.

"This is going to sting." I warned him as I prepared a cotton-ball with disinfectant. Martin just nodded his head. Leaning in closer to get a better angle on the cuts, I started to tenderly dab at the injuries with my cotton-ball. As the white fluff touched his largest injury, Martin grunted in pain.

"Shit." He cursed. "That smarts."

"Told you." I grinned slightly. As I finished cleaning his wounds, I made sure to bandage them all nice and proper like. "All done." I said with a smile and a pat to his arm. Martin sat up with narrowed eyes.

"Give it to me straight vet. How long do I have?" Donning a serious look, I responded in kind.

"I'd say about seventy years, if you manage a proper diet and plenty of exercise." Martin flopped back down in a dramatic flair.

"I'm a goner!" He crooned with a smile. I couldn't hold back a snigger.

"Stop it." I laughed with a little push to his arm. My heart swelled with affection for this fox. Now that I'd had a moment to catch my breath, I realized just how hungry I'd become. My stomach growled greedily. Martin's grin just grew wider.

"Looks like someone could use a nibble." He teased. I just gave him a withering glare. Grabbing the syringe, I tossed it into a hazardous materials bin before opening the curtains. Martin hissed as stark, white light filled the tiny operating booth. "C'mon, you big kit." It was my turn to tease as I walked back to his side. Motioning for him to wrap his arm around my shoulder, I helped him stand. "Remember not to put weight on your bad leg." I reminded him.

"Okay mom." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Ouch." He grimaced. "Tough Hare." Martin muttered under his breath.

"Don't forget it." I flashed him an innocent smile.

It didn't take long to find us a spot. Setting Martin down in an isolated corner of the warehouse, I promised him I would find us something to eat and be back in a jiffy. A quick chat with one of the quartermasters and I returned with two cricket salads in tow. Plopping myself down next to martin, I eagerly tore the wrapping from my ration. The black fox just eyed me warily as I speared a good helping of salad on my fork. Bringing it to my mouth, I stuffed my face eagerly. My teeth crunched the crickets quite audibly, eliciting a flinch from Martin. The rations weren't quite fresh, but still, I was hungry enough that a few stale bugs tasted divine. Catching Martin staring from the corner of my eye, I swallowed my first bite and turned to face him. I rose an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Something wrong?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I've just never seen Prey eat meat before." Martin looked so embarrassed. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Do Prey not eat meat in Zootopia?" Martin let out a dry laugh.

"Not unless you're a wannabite, or some kind of 'sick' predo." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? I couldn't imagine life without a good chicken sandwich." Martin guffawed and slapped his knee in mirth. He bared his sharp teeth in a grin.

"Spoken like a true Predator! There's hope for Prey yet." I clicked my tongue and bumped into his side playfully.

"The rest of the world might not be perfect Martin, but Prey supremacy laws were outlawed in the west years ago. We're trying." Martin sighed.

"I know." He looked at me fondly. "I was adopted by Prey. I love them. They're family." We finished the rest of our meal in silence. Placing my empty box down on the floor beside me, I watched Martin carefully. He was busy picking his teeth with a claw. Gross.

"I was wondering something." I started to ask uncertainly. Martin swathed his tongue over his teeth and glanced over my way.

"Eh?" I guess that was his way of asking me to go on.

"If you don't mind… I wanted to know how you ended up joining Talon." Martin's face went blank. He went quiet and stared off into the distance. A chill ran down my spine.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." I assured, feeling my ears droop. God, why'd I ask that? Stupid, stupid! Drawing up my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs. Great. I just made it awkward around us.

"I'll tell you." Martin mumbled quietly. My long ears perked up to catch his words. "On two conditions." I looked at him. His face was dead serious.

"Okay." I nodded.

"One." He held up a finger. "There's something I have to show you… and two." He held up another digit. "I'd like some clothes, if you don't mind." He said this with a sly grin. I smiled and slugged him in the shoulder. "Oww!" He whined, rubbing his arm where I'd hit him. I giggled at his obviously overblown reaction.

"Fine. I can get you something to wear. What did you want to show me?" The grin was wiped from his face. Martin breathed deep and gave a long exhale.

"I'm worried you'll hate me if I show you." He confessed, refusing to look me in the eye. His ears were folded flat against his skull. I was stunned.

"You really think I could hate you?" I said softly. Taking his muzzle into my paws, I gently turned his head and our eyes met. Staring into them was like gazing at the bright blue sky. "I care about you, Martin."

"Liar." He whispered. That stung. Shrugging off the hurt, I decided to prove it to him.

"I'll prove it." I whispered back, drawing our faces close together. I could feel the breath from his nostrils on my fur. My heart was hammering against my chest. Was I really going to do this? I closed the distance between us and kissed him. Yes. Yes I was.

Martin stiffened and for a terrifying second, I thought he was going to pull away, before he leaned into the kiss and put his arms around me. Losing myself in the warmth enveloping me, I pressed myself into his body and closed my eyes. Our kiss deepened until I felt his tongue slide past my lips and lick at my teeth. Parting my jaws, I allowed Martin access and our two tongues began to dance. He eagerly explored every inch of my mouth, and I was content to let him. One of my paws dropped to his chest and I buried my fingers in his thick fur. Martin's muscle beneath my palm was hard as stone. I let out a small peep as Martin's paw slunk down my back to touch my rear. A familiar, hungry itch pulsed in my nether reaches. I could feel myself growing wet as Martin's scent turned hot and heavy. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to before this escalated out of control.

With a heavy heart, I pushed him away and disentangled myself from his flexible tongue. He caught on quickly, breaking from the kiss to pant heavily. Breathing hard, pulse beating in my ears, I stared at Martin with longing. Tongue hanging from his open jaws, the edges of his muzzle curved into a smile. Reaching for my face, Martin caressed my cheek tenderly. His touch was electric and I enjoyed every second of it. From the rich purrs vibrating from his chest, I could tell he did too. I smiled.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Martin smirked.

"I could use some more proof." I shook my head and bopped his nose.

"You and every other male." He gave a throaty laugh.

"Sounds like you got us all figured out then." We were quiet for a moment before Martin sighed. "This… is what I'm afraid to show you." Martin offered me his wrists with hopeful eyes. I narrowed mine in confusion.

"You want me to arrest you?" That got a little smile out of him.

"No." He shook his head. "Look at the skin." Nodding, I turned my eyes down to Martin's wrists and carefully parted his fur. What I saw made my blood run cold. Running across his forearm was a thick, jagged scar. Giving a small gasp, I looked back up into Martin's remorseful gaze. A quick check of his other wrist yielded the same, shocking result.

My mind ran at a thousand miles per hour. From the look of the scars, they had been big, _deep_ cuts. Without medical attention it's safe to say they would have been fatal. _Fatal_ … My jaw dropped when I made the realization. Powerful emotion clogged my chest as I struggled to breathe. Tears gathered on the edge of my eyes.

"Martin…" I asked, horrorstruck. "D-did you… did you try to k-kill yourself?" His baleful gaze was all the confirmation that I needed. "Why?" I asked in a small voice. Without a word, Martin parted the fur of his neck, revealing a series of ugly electrical burns. I winced, just thinking of the pain he had to go through acquiring those.

"Tame collars really suck." He laughed without mirth. "The abuse and ridicule hurt even more." Tears were flowing down my face freely at this point. Oh Martin… Throwing my arms around him in an embrace, I held him as if he were a wisp of smoke about to vanish.

"You wanted to know how I joined Talon?" Martin asked as he let me hold him. I could see moisture glistening in his eyes as he relived the painful memories. "I was seventeen and I just couldn't take it anymore…"


	12. Chapter 12

Our Finest Hour

Chapter 12: I'm Bleeding Out Part 1

 **Warning, Heavy graphic content ahead! It's not too late to turn back!**

 **If you're still here, I have some news. I decided to split this flashback scene into two parts. It just felt right. Didn't want to cram too much into one chapter.**

 **This right here folks, is why the fic is rated M.**

 **Still not too late to turn back.**

 **I warned you.**

OOO

I opened my eyes a crack. Sleep lingered in my muscles, making them slow and unwieldy. Yawning, I sat upright in my bed and smacked my lips. Light poured in through the open window. My ears flicked as bird song drifted into my room alongside the sounds of early morning traffic. Swinging my feet off the bed, I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs. Eyes roving across my room, I saw that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Deep blue walls were still deep blue. My dark hardwood floor was still wooden and rich in hue. The old rug beneath my feet was still as soft as ever. Spacious would be one word to describe my room. Being a fox living in a house designed for large mammals, I didn't exactly take up a lot of space. Like an atom, most of my room was just empty space anyhow, with all of my furniture sized to fox standards and all. For Christ's sake, I had to jump just to reach the fucking window! The house was too big, built like a goddamned cathedral… but it was home.

Walking over to the closet, I slid the white doors open and searched for something to wear. I ended up picking a collared, navy blue button-up and a pair of pale blue jeans. Draping the clothes over my arm, I sauntered over to my door and was out the room in a flash. Traipsing down the sunny hallway, I heard my adoptive parents conversing in the kitchen. Not wanting to intrude, I made my way to the restroom and locked the door behind me. Switching on the lights, I dropped my clothes on the toilet seat.

Climbing the set of stairs my parents had built into the wall, I put my paws down on the granite counter and peered into the mirror. Sky blue eyes stared back. Chipper green light shone brightly from my tame collar. I sent a scowl at the sinister contraption as if it were alive and could appreciate the gesture. Giving a sigh, I scanned the fox in the mirror. His black fur looked dull and brittle. There were some patches falling out beneath his pyjamas. Foxes were often thin and slender, but this guy took that to a whole other level.

Slipping out of my pyjamas, I eyed myself in the mirror. Where my fur was falling out became painfully obvious. As were the ribs sticking out sharply from my lackluster pelt. The fox in the mirror appeared sickly and frail. Sharp hunger pains gnawed away at my belly. I wasn't starving myself on purpose, I just… the thought of eating made me sick. I didn't have the will to stomach anything more than a few crackers at a time. Besides, there were plenty of hungry Prey children out there. There was no point in wasting food on a dirty chomper.

Hopping down from the top of the stairs, I landed on the cold bathroom tile with a thump. Walking over to the toilet, I slid into my shirt and buttoned it up. Stepping into my jeans, I pulled them up in a clumsy motion. Jumping up onto the toilet seat, I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed my anti-depressants. Taking the glass I kept in there as well, I dropped back down to the floor and rushed up the stairs. Filling the glass with cold water from the sink, I unscrewed the cap and popped two pills. Gulping down the medicine with water, I shuddered at the bitter, chalky taste left on my tongue. I hated taking these damn numbing pills, I hated visiting that stupid fucking therapist every week; but I endured because it made my parents happy. Leaving the glass on the counter, I took my time walking down the stairs. Switching off the lights, I unlocked the bathroom door and headed out into the hall.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I greeted as I entered the kitchen. My adoptive father, Adonis Bogo, was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper and a mug of coffee. Hera Bogo stood before the kitchen sink, washing a few plates left over from last night.

"Martin." My dad nodded, looking up from his paper. His eyes were tired. He did come home late last night. Was a new case giving him trouble?

"There's my boy!" Mom sang happily. "Sit down, I'll make you something delicious." I smiled warmly.

"No thanks mom. If I don't go now, I'll miss the bus." I lied. Before she or my dad could say anything, I went to go grab my backpack at the front door and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Walking briskly in the sweet morning air, I made it to the bus stop with half an hour to spare. There were no other kids waiting this early. I was alone. Standing in the warm sun, I closed my eyes and leaned against the pole marking our stop. I was panting lightly, the ten minute walk havoc on my weak body. Grabbing onto the pole, I tried in vain to still the spinning in my head. Hunger ate away at my stomach, but I'd grown to ignore the pain. It hardly bothered me anymore.

"Hello? Earth to Martin!" Oliver's familiar voice yelled in my ear. I woke with a start, nearly falling flat on my face. Oliver gave a chuckle and steadied me. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with the friendly green-eyed otter. He was wearing a striped red and blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I gave a small smile.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it." He returned my smile. "Let's get going. The bus is here." Looking up, I noticed the unmistakable yellow of a school bus. We were some of the last to board. Giving Oliver a nod, I followed him up the steps and moved down the aisle to the back of the bus. Taking a seat next to my friend, I just sat there, eyes drooping, while Oliver chatted the ear off the grizzly bear sitting behind us. I lost myself in the pleasant hum of conversation and fell asleep.

"I know you're all anxious for lunch, class… but before you go, I'd like to hand out the results of last weeks' test." Explained Mr. Rivera, a middle-aged goat as he retrieved a stack of papers from his desk. My class let out a collective groan. Mr. Rivera chuckled. "Now don't be like that. Most of you did surprisingly well, but I'll be handing out the only perfect score first." My tail wagged as he made a beeline straight for me. I took deep, slow breaths, attempting to lower my heartrate to avoid a nasty shock.

Mr. Rivera placed the test on my desk, face down.

"Good job Martin." He said kindly with a wink. I stopped paying attention to him as I turned over my paper. A slow smile spread across my face as I saw what was written on the top left corner. An encircled one hundred. Mom and dad will be so proud. The bell rang mere moments later, shaking me out of my stupor. Stuffing the test into my backpack, I leaped up from my chair and ran for the door.

My paws squeaked on the linoleum flooring of the hall. Heading away from the beating heart of the school, the cafeteria, I took a sharp right and entered the men's restroom. The smell of urine hit my nose with all the subtlety of a hammer. Dull flickering light filtered down from the long, fluorescent bulbs. Carefully meandering around questionable puddles, I passed the sinks and wandered into an empty stall. Locking the door behind me, I unbuttoned my pants so I could relieve myself. Letting a long stream of piss flow into the toilet, I sighed as the pressure on my bladder disappeared.

The restroom door swung forward on squeaky hinges. Hooves clopped on the old, tile flooring. Jiggling my junk, I stuffed it back into my pants and buttoned them up. Pulling on the latch that locked my stall, I tried to open the door but yelped in surprise when it was torn from my paws.

"Hey slick, steal anything nice?" Fred the Zebra blocked the stall with his arms crossed, grinning maliciously. I shot him a scowl.

"What do you want this time Fred?" Fred's grin deepened as he feigned a mock hurt.

"What, can't I just wanna hang with my favorite pelt?" Fred's stupid buffalo friend peeked his head around the stall.

"I thought we were-" Fred cut him off with a jab to the gut.

"I know what we're doing, fucking moron…" He muttered angrily. Fred rolled his eyes before turning his ruthless gaze to me. His ugly mug split in a wicked smile. "I got a surprise for you today, Pred." Fred picked the pocket on his hoodie, revealing a small remote in his hooves. I shrunk back as if the thing were radioactive. He had a tame collar remote, how the fuck did he get a tame collar remote? Panic accelerated my heartrate, eliciting a warning beep from my collar as its light turned yellow.

Fred waved the remote mockingly in front of my face. I eyed it warily, my tail shooting between my legs in fear. I was extra aware of the thick plastic pressing into the flesh around my neck.

"Give me what I want, and _maybe_ I won't give you a jolt." I nodded in understanding.

"W-whatever you want, Fred." I stammered, eager to be done with this whole confrontation. Fred leered at me through half-lidded eyes.

"How'd you do it? I saw you get a perfect score in Mr. Rivera's class. A dumb-fuck fox like you had to have cheated. Show me how." My heart sunk to the deepest pits of my gut.

"I didn't cheat." I said in a quiet voice. Fred tilted his head.

"Not the answer I wanted." There was a faint click as his hoof squeezed the remote. It hit me hard and fast. My collar turned red and let out a high pitched beep. Hot pain burned into my neck as lightning surged from the infernal device. I could only whimper pitifully as my body locked and I went tumbling to the floor. My muscles twitched uncontrollably as I suffered quietly on the wet tiles. Disgusting wet gurgling sounds came from my throat when I tried to talk. "See Johnny!" Fred whooped to his buffalo friend. "It's always funny!"

The shocks suddenly stopped as Fred lifted his hoof from the button. Lungs burning, I gasped for breath and scrambled to my paws and knees. The smell of singed fur tickled my nostrils. The lightning had stopped, but my neck still burned.

"I-I'm not lying!" I screamed. "I didn't cheat! Please believe me…"

"No one believes a word out of your mouth fox!" Fred snarled. No, please!

 _Click_

This time I managed a blood curdling scream when my collar shocked me. Spasms rocked my entire body. The electricity coursing through my veins caused my heart to skip a few beats. Sharp agony, like thousands of tiny needles pierced every inch of my flesh. The scent of cooking meat wafted up into the air. I tasted metal.

The torture ended abruptly. Exhaustion filled every muscle fiber I had. Fred knelt down before my still twitching body and grabbed my head. Forcing me to stare into his cold eyes, I felt a shiver race down my spine when he grinned.

"You know, my dad's a cop. I was feeling a little curious one day, so I decided to look up my _favorite_ chomper." No… My eyes widened in fear. "Congratulations on the clean record Martin, or should I say, _Soka_?" That name, coming from Fred's mouth, struck me like a back-handed fist across the muzzle. "Ooh, that hit a nerve, didn't it? I'd say it's a shame, what happened to your old family, but then, I'd be lying." Fred's grip tightened painfully when I whined. The motherfucker was enjoying this.

"Stop." I begged. His grin turned gleeful. Malice shone behind his muddy eyes. "They fucking deserved it. Too bad you _abandoned_ them. The world could always use less foxes." Tears fell from my eyes, falling to the dirty floor below.

"I didn't…" I left them to die. Overwhelming guilt strangled my heart and I struggled to breathe.

"God, you're such a coward Soka. You weren't there when your widdle brother needed you." Fred mocked in a teasing tone.

"You're sick…" I panted. Grief crushed me beneath a mountain of regret. I'd do anything to bring him back. He was too young to die… It should have been me. Tears streamed down my face as I choked out sob after sob.

"I don't know if you knew, but I heard that your mommy got herself raped before he killed her. What a whore…" Fred snickered and something inside of me broke; the last straw on the proverbial camel's back. I could hear it snap in the recesses of my mind. Savage growling replaced pitiful sobs. My vision became clouded by a red haze. Hate and fury boiled in my blood. One word rang throughout my psyche.

 _Kill_

Letting loose a bone chilling screech I launched myself forward, claws extended. Fred stared on dumbfounded as I raked my paws across his face, drawing thick lines of scarlet. Fred screamed. Opening my jaws, I eyed his jugular and took aim. I was going to kill this motherfucker if it was the last thing that I did. Alas, I never got the chance. Mid-flight, I felt powerful hooves clasp around my neck. Johnny, Fred's buffalo friend, had grabbed me by the scruff. My body went limp in his grip. I tried in vain to claw at his arm, but my paws wouldn't respond.

Growling like a beast, I eyed Fred's back as he made a hasty retreat. When he was gone, I deflated as my rage burned out, leaving me a tired shell. The red in my vision slowly ebbed until the world was all dull greys. My growls subsided into pitiful whimpers. When Johnny deemed that I was no longer a threat, he dropped me like a doll and raced out into the hall. I made no attempt to catch myself. I hit the tiled floor with a dull thud. Curling in on myself in a puddle of piss, I ignored the burning pain in my neck and wept.

I was catatonic. The rest of the day passed before my oblivious eyes in a flash. No one paid me any mind; I melted into the background like a rogue shadow. I could vaguely recall Oliver trying to rouse me on the bus, but I couldn't be sure. Soon, I found myself standing in front of our house in the meadowlands. The neighborhood was quiet. I could hear birds singing as they soared through the blue skies. The sun was warm, but despite that, I felt cold inside. Reaching up to paw at my neck, I whimpered as my tame collar cut into my burns. It was like a ring of fire had coiled itself around my throat.

Walking up to the front door, I gave a deep breath and let myself inside. Thankfully, no one appeared to be home. Mom must have been out back tending to her garden and dad shouldn't be home, he had work to busy himself with. Sneaking into the kitchen, I bit my lip. This was going to hurt them so bad… but it had to be better than caring for a _fox_. Quietly, I found the drawer where mom kept the knives.

Taking a small one into my shaking paws, I looked down at the shiny metal and saw my reflection in the blade. Look at you Martin; scruffy; starving, pathetic, worthless… and above all else, just plain _tired_. I was done. No more collars. No more Prey bullies. Moisture gathered around my eyes as I thought about my family. I could see them again. Oh sweet Nikolai, it should have been me... Don't worry little brother, I'm coming home.

Steadying my paws, I rushed down the hall and to the bathroom in a flurry. Flipping on the lights, I shut the door behind me and locked it for good measure. Breathing hard, my heart beating frantically in my chest, I drew back the shower curtains and stared at the gigantic bathtub. Steadying my shaking paws, I swallowed my fear and crawled inside. I didn't want to make a mess.

"I'm coming." I whispered under my breath. A few tears streaked down the side of my face. Laying myself down in the tub, I gripped the knife tightly. As thoughts of what I had to do filled my head, I started hyperventilating. My collar let out two beeps. On the third, I'd receive a shock. Icy fear shot through my blood. I was so scared. Closing my eyes, I turned to my family for strength. "I love you." Opening my eyes, I could barely see for the warm tears filling my vision.

Holding the knife over my wrist, I gritted my teeth. With a snarl I plunged the knife down into the flesh. I failed to choke back a yelp as sharp pain exploded in my wrist. Drawing back the knife, I examined the wound with a grimace. Thick streams of crimson flowed from the cut, leaking everywhere. I cringed at the overpowering smell. Panting, I switched the knife to my other paw and cut down hard and deep. Another burst of pain, but this time I was able to keep my mouth shut. It was done. I was going to die. Unable to hold back my sobs, I dropped my bleeding arms to my sides and just cried like a kit as hot blood pooled around me.

"I'm sorry." I choked out. "I'm so sorry…"

"Martin?" My father asked from the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin. When the fuck did he get home? "I heard you yelp, are you okay in there?" With every beat of my heart, blood spurted out the jagged wounds on my wrists. Like a disease, weakness started growing in my limbs. Dizziness spun the world on its axis and a deep, pervasive cold spread throughout my body. "Martin?" Dad asked again, this time with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Did you leave the knife drawer open in the kitchen?" My darkening gaze zeroed in on the knife resting on my chest. Beating like crazy at first, my heartrate dropped to a sluggish crawl. It was getting hard to think.

"I-I'm f-fine…" I stuttered, confused as to why my voice sounded so weak.

"MARTIN!?" Dad yelled. At this point, my body felt like a lump of ice and my vision was constricted by a vast tunnel of darkness. Exhaustion wormed its way into every crevasse of my body. I felt so tired. It was time to sleep. My eyes slowly drooped closed as a wrenching crack echoed around my ears. The sound was oddly faint. "MARTIN? OH GOD NO!" My dad's stricken voice reverberated around my head like a distant echo. I thought I could feel his arms caressing me, but I was so numb it could have been a dream. Gently, I slipped away.


End file.
